


Dalah'surfal

by Irishfire



Category: Hearthstone - Fandom, Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Affairs, All Hail the Queen, Alliances, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Banshee Powers, Bisexual Female Character, Cannon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Dark Magic, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Gen, Hair, Hair-pulling, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied miscarriage, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infidelity, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lich Queen Jaina, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Protectiveness, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, Sad and Happy, Serious Slow Burn, Shadowlands, Skeletons In The Closet, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, aggressive husband, alternative universe, enter shadow lands, jaina aint with arthas for long!, protect the lesbians, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfire/pseuds/Irishfire
Summary: Sylvanas once free, died defending her people. Pierced by Frostmourne she is now under the mind control of  Lich King Arthas and his Lich Queen; forced into the marriage by political gains. Sylvanas finds an unlikely friend in the Lich Queen. Will they keep their friendship purely platonic? Or will it snare them into a trap? For, there must always be a Lich.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 58
Kudos: 126





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had floating around. Another political au but with a slight twist. This is an AU and anything can go, I will be diverging from cannon as you can see. I will see how this little prologue does, maybe the next few chapters will be uploaded soon. This fan fic is one i'm going to work over time on and wont have regular update schedules like my previous.  
> Additional tags to be added when events happen.
> 
> Anyway, Lich Queen Jaina anyone?  
> :)

**The Prologue**

> _There Must Always Be A Lich._

Sylvanas stepped into Ice Crown, for what she knew would be the last time. Scanning the area through narrowed eyes, her frown dark and questioning. She kicked broken bones of the shattered scourge to the sides from her path. She looked at the citadel. Scowling, she pushed on. She was still clinging to signs that she could not find. As she ascended the stairs slowly to the citadel, she felt the icy wind push at her back. Felt the snow stab her skin from all directions. She may have been physically undead, with very little senses but she wasn’t oblivious to the dread swirling in the pit of her stomach. The rise of the lump in her throat with every step she climbed.

Sylvanas lifted her chin to the cool air, squeezing her eyes shut. Feeling the sting and cold bite of regret curling around her. Wisps of black and purple smoke whispering in soft echoes around her body. Never straying too far. She may need the help of those whispers, depending on what she would find sat on the frozen throne. The throne, a monument to suffering. She traced the scar thoughtfully, of where Frostmourne had once stabbed her.

Sylvanas approached the pointed arch way leading out to the landing of the Frozen throne. Hesitating, clutching at the piece of parchment with two words scrawled in blood with a fine hand,

_“Dalah’ Surfal”_

When her lover even attempted Thalassian it was one way to get Sylvanas’s attention. The blood was just her way of intimacy. The war with the Scourge was far from over. For, _‘there must always be a Lich’_ King _or_ Queen to control them. But as Sylvanas noticed the piles of bones long stripped of any flesh, she stopped in her path. Something was off. Any scourge she had come across lay in bones for the dogs, like bodies abandoned to death. Or kneeling with their heads bowed. Shouldn’t they be alive? And when she thought of alive, she meant mindless zombies, controlled non other by her lover. Sylvanas froze, piecing the puzzle together. The scourge was _mourning!_ Kneeling hunched over in place with their heads bowed in respect. But not for _him_. _He_ was long departed of this world. No one shed a tear for _him._ And that could only mean one thing.

Sylvanas stepped out into the ultraviolet light of the sunrise, letting it burn into her skin. Letting the fresh snow crunch beneath her heels. The sun cast a large orange glow over Northrend, sending the cities below the peak into shadow. Sylvanas felt a mix of emotions suddenly hit her like a blade to the chest. Rubbing at the familiar scar down her chest she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to escape the rush of wanting to bolt. She didn’t want to believe it was over. Pushing a lump down her throat. That her lover was _dying._

As she came to a stop at the bottom of the frozen throne she froze as much as the ice around her. The Lich Queen sat, breathing in rasps and clutching the broken blade of Frostmourne wedged in her chest. The once glowing Blue stave, surrounded by floating crystals now lay shattered like glass at her feet. The dark magenta streak that Sylvanas thought so unique through her silver hair now a faded vision of itself. Her robes torn, her armour cracked and broken. Her ice blue eyes were flat and unyielding as she struggled with clinging to this world.

To Sylvanas’s surprise The Lich Queen rose, she struggled slowly down the stairs of her throne. Gripping onto the surrounding ice and bones that surrounded the throne for support. Sylvanas wondered what the Lich Queen had done _._ Had done to deserve the fragmented blade of Frostmourne forcefully lanced into her chest. The Lich Queen’s bottom lip trembled as much as her body racked with shaking uncontrollably. Stumbling and falling into the arms of Sylvanas, clutching to the claps of her cloak to keep herself from sliding down Sylvanas’s body.

Silent words were spoken through blurred vision, tears tracks; stinging Sylvanas’s cheeks, never realising the tears had been there from the beginning. The wind around them stilled down to a light breeze, the blizzard that the lich queen had cast in her battle had completely stopped. Sylvanas pulled The Lich Queen tightly to her chest. Cradling her, quietly sobbing over her, running a tender and thoughtful hand through her hair; pushing the wayward strands from her face with shaky hands. Sylvanas pressed their foreheads together, becoming a prisoner to her emotions once more.

“Sylvanas……...” The Lich Queen whispered faintly, taking gasps for breaths, “There isn’t…. much… time.”

Sylvanas pulled back in disbelief, her eyes flickering up to the crown of ice crystals on The Lich Queen’s head and back down to the fading blue eyes, “No. Jaina. No!”

Jaina gazed up at Sylvanas, catching her tears with her own fingertip as she raised her hand weakly to caress her cheek, “ _There must always be a Lich_.” Jaina breathed through a crooked smile.

Sylvanas shook her head furiously, regretting that action when she heard Jaina whimper as Frostmourne plunged deeper, “Take the crown……. Tell our story……..My time has…..”

“No! Jaina! Don’t you dare leave me alone in this world!” Sylvanas cried, rising panic in her voice as she struggled to hold the heavy weight of Jaina’s battle scared body in her arms, she weighed little but like the weight of the world all at the same time. “I can’t do it Jaina….”

“It… must be… _you_ …Sylvanas. “Jaina rasped heavily, “Only _you_ …can…tell…. _our story_ …..” Jaina closed her eyes and hummed lightly as she nuzzled meekly into Sylvanas’s chest.

“You’re….so…. warm…..”Jaina hummed, finally coming to peace.

“Jaina!” Sylvanas shook Jaina lightly by the shoulders, cupping her cheek as tears dripped onto Jaina’s pale grey tinged skin. “Jaina don’t go….”

“I’ll…. always be…. with you…my love.” Jaina whispered, “Everyone…. needs…to…. know the truth……”

“Look at me Jaina. Please…” Sylvanas felt her throat tighten in protest, “I’m not taking the crown!”

“ _Dalah’ Surfal….”_ Jaina rasped.

Sylvanas’s eyes flooded with tears, “You know hearing you speak in Thalassian does to me… That’s cruel.”

“I’ll always wear the crown that you gave me.” Jaina murmured softly and quietly. Staring up into shining scarlet eyes.

Jaina smiled softly and slowly reached for the crown of ice upon her head, taking it off, wincing at the burning pain searing in the path of where the crown had made its mark. Breathing a sigh of relief when it was done. Holding it out to Sylvanas. Sylvanas blinked at the crystals, watching them wink back at her in the sunrise. She took the crown, staring down at Jaina.

Jaina smiled warmly, that smile could have melted the coldest of hearts. She gave one last rasp, “I ….I love you ..Sylvanas Windrunner.” Sylvanas shook wildly watching Jaina’s life force vanish-the blue arcane glow of her eyes disintegrated. Dull sapphires that looked almost like black beads now lay in its wake. Her body, lifeless and limp. Sylvanas in a spontaneous moment of pure rage and agony screamed a banshee scream and flung the crown at the throne, hugging Jaina’s dead body and rocking back and forth with her. Heart broken and shattered into a million fragments. Sylvanas shaking with rage pulled herself reluctantly from Jaina’s body. Setting her head gently on the cloak she tore from her shoulder. She turned and walked over to the throne, her fists balls at her sides.

With the crown in her hands she stood, musing over it. Turning it everyway in the light. The blue ice of the crystals glowed in her hands, she could hear voices in her head telling her to wear it and it would be what Jaina would want. To save Azeroth. For, _there must always be a lich._ It weighed heavy in her hands, the cold steel unforgiving, always remembering the sins of the past.

“No Jaina, this world is a prison without you.” She hissed through gritted teeth; her voice full of bitterness as she clutched the crown.

Sylvanas held it out in front of her and closed her eyes drawing it nearer to her head until her red eyes shot open, piercing like daggers, burning like an inferno as she screamed and pulled at the steal of the crown. Blue light, so blinding and hot shot out from the cracks in the crystals, sweeping over Azeroth as she broke the crown. Sylvanas sent the fragments flying, clanging on the cold ground, looking up to the sky. When she breathed heavily and fell to her knees, knowing the worst was over. The sky rumbled. It exploded. Shattered mercilessly. Pieces of light and dark colliding in a kolidascope of colours above the peak.

“And I will go to the ends of the earth to bring you back Jaina.” Sylvanas snarled as she looked up to see her life’s greatest work.

“And In return, I will set us all……”

“ _FREE.”_


	2. Jaina Proudmoore

Chapter 2

Jaina Proudmoore

_5 years ago before Sylvanas mercilessly ripped the sky open..…_

_The 3rd year of Belore, 1 st Century._

_July- The month of The Yellow Tulip._

Sylvanas leaned against the wall of her shared bedroom with Alleria, staring out over the balcony; over the pine tree tops of Silvermoon forest to finally settling on the castle of Lordaeron. The cathedral bells rang out in a heavy display. Sylvanas twisted her lips in a smile of agitation, she would rather be cutting the throats of trolls and leaving their inners for the wolves than getting ready to attend the wedding of the century. She glanced over her shoulder to Alleria fussing over her hair beneath her golden hood. The Windrunner family’s attendance was vital and most importantly, mandatory. Being the most pivotal figures of the kingdom of Lordaeron’s protection. Sylvanas scoffed internally at the thought of them in all their finery to attend the prince’s wedding. The prince that she couldn’t stand, who she found so arrogant and just damn right ignorant.

And his bride-she was a pretty- little- waif of a thing. Slim, blonde and beautiful. Your typical trophy wife. Sylvanas didn’t know Jaina Proudmoore personally but she had seen the best friend of her Little Moon floating around Silvermoon. Afterall, High elves were well known across Azeroth for their finest tailors and their heavy silk that was worth its weight in gold. And she needed a wedding gown.

She barely knew Jaina Proudmoore but at the same time, knew everything about her from what was said in the soldiers gossip in their cups. A girl from a small kingdom in Boralus. A kingdom that was on very good terms with the Windrunner’s and had numerous trade deals in place. A young girl from old wealth, promised to Prince Arthas since she was a kid. Now the tender age of sixteen and highly skilled in the arcane she would be giving up her Mage duties and settling into the royal life of ruling over several cities. A heavy burden for a young girl to bare that seemed like she never had a choice in the matter.

Sylvanas shifted, fidgeting her weight onto each foot. She sighed heavily through her nose and turned to a stream of Thalassian curses coming from Alleria’s mouth, all because her hood would not sit right. Sylvanas turned Alleria around to face her by the shoulders and started to fix her hood into place, careful not to prick her with the pins. The gold and emerald ceremonial colours casting her skin into a sunlight born entirely on its own. Sylvanas pulled on each side of her face, making sure it was even. Her obsessive, compulsive disorder of perfection getting the best of her.

Stepping back and admiring her work she waved Alleria away with the flick of her hand, watching her sister intensely. She had always looked up to Alleria, hung on every word and promise that escaped her lips. Ever since she could remember they had always been there for each other. Sharing interests in hunting with each other, while Vereesa sometimes sat their sessions out in favour for doing lady work like sewing cushions. She knew Vereesa would be squealing over her bridesmaid dress right about now. With thinking of her darling sisters her hand flew to the sapphire necklace that lay under her ceremonial armour. Their mother’s necklace which she had had split into three and in the fusion split, produced a ruby, emerald and a sapphire.

Sylvanas walked over to the wall mirror that Alleria stood in front of, straightening her leathers out. Sylvanas looked thoughtfully at their reflections, admiring their appearance even though the armour weighed heavy, “We do scrub up well, sister.” Sylvanas mused with a smirk on her face, settling her hands on her hips.

Alleria smoothed her leather corset out, “We do, Sylvanas. After all, Finery is what the Windrunner family is known for.” She grinned, pecked Sylvanas on the cheek for the compliment and moved to stand behind Sylvanas, reaching out and tightening the strings on Sylvanas’s own leather corset, “Sylvanas show your figure. Stop being so regal and stiff. You never know what lucky woman you could be bedding tonight.”

Sylvanas gripped her forced and tightened stomach, trying to find her breath. She rolled her eyes at Alleria, “Is sex all you ever think about?”

Alleria pulled on the strings again, earning a sudden gasp from Sylvanas. “Yes, problem? We are high elves. Lust is in our blood.”

Sylvanas watched Alleria grin, full of fangs and her lust for women and adventure. Her sky-blue eyes a glow with mischief. A small part of her envied Alleria for her confidence. How she could easily win another’s affections within an hour. How she carried herself so full of life. Sylvanas studied herself, next to Alleria she was shy and socially awkward. But, the future life of a future Ranger General didn’t leave much time for small talk and nights of passion. Maybe she did need to relax and drop the formalities while she still had the freedom and no heavy burdens.

A soft voice and the sound of Vereesa’s giggling broke her thoughts, Sylvanas walked out onto the balcony and peered over. Careful not to be caught. Alleria followed suit, coming to stand beside her. She could sense Alleria smiling beside her. Sylvanas watched Vereesa fuss over Jaina’s wedding gown, carefully smoothing out the creases as she rippled the gown to flow out behind Jaina. The flow reminded Sylvanas of a flower, how the petals would bloom in the sun. Jaina’s dress seemed to match that delicate balance, but the inner flower herself seemed less than impressed. On what should have been the happiest day of her young life.

Sylvanas narrowed her gaze, thankful for the inside of her hood hiding her from Alleria. Jaina stood as straight as an arrow, her posture ridged from a very tight corset or from years of having formalities drummed into her, Sylvanas didn’t know. Her face was almost blank, pretty and youthful features she was a beautiful force to be reckoned with. Her eyes which bore resemblance of deep, blue, ocean waves now reminded Sylvanas of a grey sky; dull, sad and clouded deep with sorrow. Jaina’s hair was pulled into a loose braid, dangling all the way down her back, decorated with small freshwater pearls and yellow tulips, the flower symbol of Lordaeron. Loose tendrils of golden blonde hair framed her face. Despite her watery eyes of what almost looked like fear for a second, Sylvanas half considered those ocean eyes looking up at her as she would pull Jaina close and brushing her lips over Jaina’s soft jaw line.

Sylvanas shook her head, scolding herself for a moment of weakness, for lusting over a prince’s fiancé. Beside her she heard Alleria hum softly, “I would definitely marry that. Or at least give her a night to remember!”

“Alleria!” Sylvanas gasped, genuinely shocked by her admission, “That’s the future King of Lordaeron’s fiancé!”

Alleria made a crude gesture with her hand, “Oh please!” She scoffed, “Like you were not thinking it either!” She smirked as she walked back into the bedroom leaving Sylvanas on her own on the balcony. Sylvanas turned her attention back to Jaina, now alone with her thoughts as she plucked nervously at the sleeve of her wedding gown. Sylvanas felt her ears flatten against her hood, and she flushed as Jaina felt eyes on her and peered up at the balcony Sylvanas felt glued to. Jaina’s mouth parting in a silent ‘oh’ at being watched a thin dusting of blush sweeping across her pale cheeks. They stood, their gazes locking with each other. Bound and unbreakable as the cherry blossom petals blew from the trees and swirled in the summer breeze around them, completely unnoticed.

It was Vereesa’s insistence on her reluctance to keep Jaina’s new husband waiting that broke their anchored and silent connection.

Sylvanas watched, her expression melancholy as Jaina slowly approached the altar at the top of the stairs. Light trickled in from the stained-glass windows, illuminating the altar and her prince that stood in all his finest metal armour. Carrying himself with his usual arrogant and self-indulgent aura. The lions of the alliance on his armour gleamed in the sunlight, almost coming to life and shaking their main with every movement. Sylvanas felt a strange desolation stir in her chest as her grey eyes never left Jaina. Her pure white veil hid her face, Sylvanas thought of the irony that Jaina was probably glad of that fact. Sylvanas was unsure why a girl she had never met before created a storm of so many various emotions in her. She had crafted a hard exterior, but this one woman only had to glance in her direction and that wall would crack. She felt a slight pang of guilt in her stomach, that Jaina should look so fragile for a well-respected member of the alliance. Sylvanas looked around briefly, everyone in the kingdom and from even far across Kalimdor had turned up for this wedding, Tyrande Whisperand, Malfurion Stormrage of the Kaldorei and even the King of Stormwind and his young son Anduin had graced the wedding with their presence.

“No pressure for the happy couple” Sylvanas grimaced quietly. 

Glancing up she could see Jaina stop and turn to Arthas as he lifted her veil almost roughly with his gruff hands. Not being able to wait patiently, patiently enough to respect Jaina. Sylvanas crossed her leg over the other and folded her arms, hiding her fists balling up in her inner anger. Jaina was _A Lady_ and deserved much better. That much was evident. Sylvanas chided herself for thinking she could be better for Jaina. She barely knew Arthas too, but something nagged at her then. She felt sorry for Jaina in that moment and that her marriage would more than likely be an unhappy marriage. Sylvanas despised arranged marriages as much as her mother did but knew that duty called. Sylvanas wanted to reach out and grip Jaina by the shoulders and pull her into a tight hug at that moment or shake some sense into the girl! Jaina trembled with a mix of fear and anxiety.

The priest’s voice echoed through the cathedral when he asked if anyo0ne was apposed to their marriage. Sylvanas knew of at least a good handful of leaders that were opposed to this marriage. Mainly because it was Jaina Proudmoore and she had always been wrapped in cotton wool by the alliance. She felt the devil on her shoulder tell her to stand up for Jaina, who clearly was too afraid to bolt. She could imagine all the horrified looks from everyone in the room, but she would only be looking at Jaina. Sylvanas didn’t stand. She didn’t speak. She didn’t do anything but sit there respectfully like the rest of the Windrunner family. Jaina spoke her vows in barely a whisper, her voice breaking with every stammer.

Sylvanas stood with the rest of the procession as Jaina with her arm in Arthas’s was led down the aisle. Jaina’s eyes in that moment caught Sylvanas’s own in a lock that Arthas and no one ese saw. Sylvanas felt her ears flick forward, the look in Jaina’s eyes screamed for help, for someone to rescue her. But Sylvanas was a Windrunner and not Jaina’s personal bodyguard. It took Sylvanas every fibre to look away, a fang biting down hard on her bottom lip. The bitter and metallic taste of blood making her wince. She kept telling herself that Jaina was not her problem, so why did she have an everlasting and heavy feeling of guilt that wouldn’t abandon her? A hand on the small of her back jostled her from her thoughts, startling. She looked over her shoulder to see Alleria guiding her out of the rows and down the aisle.

“You alright Sylvanas? You seem—Distant.” Alleria whispered discreetly into her ear.

Sylvanas’s ears twitched, she nodded. Staring hard at the procession of finely dressed backs leaving the cathedral, realising she lied to Alleria. She wasn’t okay. The helpless look that Jaina had given her as their eyes locked as she left the cathedral would haunt her until her death. She was too distracted by Arthas’s arms around Jaina’s waist, his hand groping her in every shameful way possible, to notice the cherry blossom petals floating in the summer breeze and the gentle sway of Jaina’s bouquet of yellow tulips losing their petals in the wind. She picked up a yellow petal and rubbed it gently between her hands, looking pensive she discreetly tucked it into her pouch.

* * *

Sylvanas had lost her appetite completely and found herself glancing to Jaina from time to time as she picked and pushed her food around her plate. She looked on either side of her and was thankful that her mother and Alleria were both busy in conversation to notice her. Sylvanas observed Jaina, she barely said a word unless spoken to. Quiet and domicile, almost doll like as she stared down into her lap looking as if she had lost something. Sylvanas gulped at her un-watered wine, Jaina had barely eaten all night and already looked too thin to pass for a sixteen-year-old who had just been wedded. 

As the night grew on, and the guests growing tired or rowdy Sylvanas glanced back over to Jaina and held her breath. Arthas had grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder to the appraisal of his men at the table. Jaina stiffened and made no objection. Sylvanas could tell that if she was a virgin like the rumours claimed that her first time would not be a gentle one. She had noticed the amount of wine Arthas had consumed. She hoped he wouldn’t be as brutal with Jaina as she had heard through the soldiers gossip. And as he sauntered off with his trophy wife Sylvanas couldn’t take the alien feeling in her chest, was it jealousy or guilt? She couldn’t fully tell. All she knew was she did not want to be alone with her thoughts that night and excused herself from the table to find the next best thing to Jaina Proudmoore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a fair few ideas for this fanfiction. I will be starting it from the very beginning as you can see. I know everyone is jumping onto the shadowlands band wagon (and even though my prologue touched upon it) we will not be going there just yet, this fan fiction will be all about how they got to the stage in the prologue, on how Jaina became the Lich Queen and how her relationship with Sylvanas develops in life and death. Que the Sylvaina moments that we all crave. How Sylvanas's breaks away from her undead destiny. As much as possible will be written from Sylvanas's POV because I do feel that a lot of fan fic's take it from Jaina's POV or just from an over all POV. However, I have a lot of plans for the epilogue and have it half written already. Even though i've just started this fan fiction I am leaning towards the idea of a sequel.


	3. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes/inaccuracies are mine as this is not beta read.  
> Relevant Tags have been added.

** Chapter 3 **

** _The Princess_ **

_4 ½ years before Sylvanas mercilessly ripped open the sky_

_The 4th year of Belore, 1_ st _Century._

_December- Month of Winter’s veil._

Sylvanas frowned as she felt her self-slowing down, trying to push through the pain of her stiffened muscles as her feet pounded the ground as she ran. Her ears ringing, her body just kept rolling like marbles on the pavement of a child’s game, her body creaking like a broken lullaby. Her vision blurry and burning with tears. It had been 6 months since she had last seen Jaina wed to Arthas. Sylvanas was constantly disturbed by the image of Jaina’s face as she turned and looked with sorrow, a silent beg for help as she floated down the cathedral aisle. Sylvanas rubbed at her eyes, her face in frustration. She felt exhausted, haunted like she couldn’t sleep; like someone had turned on a blinding light as cherry blossoms and the delicate yellow petals of tulips swirled around Jaina in her head.

Passing the Palace on her 10th lap of Quel’Thalas she slowed her pace eventually coming to a stand still as her lungs heaved; grasping for any sign of air like they were drowning. She rested her hands on her hips, her lower back, her steel abs. For the future ranger General she came down on herself like a ton of bricks. She shouldn’t be out of breath on her 10th lap where she had rangers such as Anya and even her own sister Alleria who could outrun her. She felt so agitated, fighting. She paced without self-awareness. Not knowing where to put herself as Jaina’s blue eyes burned into the back of her mind like a slow fire.

It was an unusually hot December. Sylvanas remarked to herself as she collapsed against a tree how the sun shined bright and high in the sky, how she had never seen snow before in her life. Had only heard about it in passing through the cities’ merchants. The sun beamed down into the treetops above her, the scarlet red leaves mixing with the glittering amber and deep golden colours radiating in the suns light; reflecting their colours onto the forest ground beneath where Sylvanas now lay massaging her legs out. It reminded her of the cathedral stained windows. How the colours shined down into Jaina. She shook her head. Kicking her shoes off she sighed heavily, in relief, as she felt the fresh grass crunch and whisper between her toes. A welcomed distraction.

She looked up into the sun, feeding off its light, its energy. Closing her eyes and raising her face into the welcomed heat. The warm glow coursing through her veins sending a tingle down her spine. The blue sky was clear, and the birds sang a chirpy chorus. Looking up to the sky for answers, through the golden trees; Sylvanas was only reminded of Jaina’s beautiful golden hair cascading in long waves down her back. Of how the strands of pure gold would feel between her fingers as she threaded her hands through it. Her hands twitched anxiously, the soft wisps of grass kissing her hands and arms as she shifted, avoiding the sight of the golden trees. For it only provoked unwanted thoughts, thoughts that she shouldn’t be having about someone else’s—A future King’s wife. Considering her future place as Ranger General was to not only protect Quel’Thalas and its prince but the whole of Lordaeron. The Prince and Princess themselves.

Sylvanas would have almost drifted off into a small siesta if it weren’t for the thud of footsteps that made her elven ears prick up and twitch instinctively. She automatically reached up behind her back only to be grabbing thin air with bitter disappointment, patting her own back with a double-edged sword. She had forgotten her bow in all the scattered stars of her mind.

_Fuck._

She whirled around, hearing her own heartbeat start to pound in her ears, looking for the nearest accessible ledge to leap up into the trees with. Surveying the area with her grey eyes of steal. Scrunching her face up in concentration, getting ready like a cat to pounce. Leaping like a dancer, remaining quite footed and light as she bounced from the rocks hiding a quiet stream of water, to give her more momentum, like a game of hopscotch. Bouncing from one rock to another she jumped, swung from a branch she had been eyeing up and tumbled through the air to land smoothly on a thicker branch, one that could hold her weight for a lengthy amount of time. She crouched down on to it like a bird perched on the ledge. Using the leaves as a cover.

A snap of a branch sent the birds flying through the tops of the trees in a hurry, a loud crack that seemed incredibly near. Sylvanas held her breath as the rustling in wildflowers grew closer. Slowly pulling a dagger from her thigh she clutched it close to her side, hunched up on her honkers. Ready to pounce, unnoticed from above.

“Sylvanas!” Alleria shouted, “Belore! I know your stubborn ass is up in those trees! Besides, you left your shoes down here, Anar’alah belore! I thought we had taught you better than that!”

Sylvanas exhaled in relief, sensing a faint hint of amusement in Alleria’s voice. Sheathing her dagger, she quietly cursed herself for a rooky mistake. Jumping down swiftly to land in front of Alleria and reaching for her shoes as she flopped onto a rock and tugged them on.

“Minn’da’s –The Ranger General, I mean, sent me to fetch you. She wants to speak to you.” Alleria mentioned as she folded her arms in front of Sylvanas, giving her a look she only reserved for her, “What have you done this time?”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, fiddling with a lace. Scoffing she retorted, “Nothing, that I know of!”

Sylvanas stood, watching Alleria’s lips grow into a wild smile mixed with a grin, watching her ears twitch in the slits of her forest green hood in total amusement, “Well this should be fun to watch.” Alleria grinned, nudging Sylvanas in the ribs as they walked back to the Windrunner mansion.

“Nothing to see Alleria, it will probably be some dull mission, or a troll Kael has sent Minn’da to get me to take it down.” Sylvanas shrugged, plucking at the threads in her tunic.

Alleria gave Sylvanas a quick glance, her eyebrows raising and shrugged in time to Sylvanas, “Minn’da is accompanying the Prince of Lordaeron in his tour of Kalimdor soon, I doubt she would send her reagent general away as well.”

Sylvanas groaned and kicked at the dirt in the track, “Great, I’m more than likely going to be baby sitting one of Kael’s friends again.”

Alleria smirked as Sylvanas stomped ahead, “Who knows!” she called out from behind Sylvanas knowing full well who Sylvanas had to ‘baby sit’.

Sylvanas quietly entered the grand library, keeping her head down and eyes averted for her Minn’da, her mother Lireesa Windrunner, the Ranger General was a hard woman, but not unforgiving. This was political business, Sylvanas had guessed that much if the Ranger General was requesting her presence at a late hour. She always feared Lireesa out of respect for her position. Sylvanas stole a quick glance up, finding her eyes captivated by the roaring fire that blazed in its large hearth, reminding her of a phoenix rising from the ashes. Like the Windrunner crest they all bore.

Lireesa sat with her back to Sylvanas, her black hair, free and wild down her arms in thick curls and shining in the fire light. Her rigid posture told Sylvanas, in many volumes, that she wasn’t going to like what she was about to be approached with. As if sensing her presence Lireesa’s ears twitched and swivelled as she looked around in her armchair, peering over her shoulder. Beckoning Sylvanas to come forward and stand before her. Sylvanas could see the flecks of silver start to glitter in the roots of Lireesa’s hair, she was at least a head taller than her mother.

_When had those silver flecks grown there?_

She glanced over her mother in full Ranger General leather and silk attire, yes, her metal armour wasn’t attached but she still looked ever regal. The gold complimented her bright skin, the emerald green of her cloak brought out her eyes. Glowing a sharp blue hue. The same eyes Alleria had inherited, eyes that could pierce straight through a soul. They only complimented her high cheekbones, something Sylvanas had inherited from her mother.

Sylvanas bowed and straightened, keeping her eyes averted. She could feel her mother’s steely gaze wash over her. Her eyes narrowing. Studying her.

“Sylvanas Windrunner.” Lireesa said steadily but the corner of her lips twitched in a ghost of a smile at the sight of her daughter.

Sylvanas looked up quickly, her eyes homing in on the small crows feet lines that graced the corner of her mother’s eyes.

_They had never been there before either._

_How had she not noticed this sooner?_

“Ranger General.” Sylvanas murmured, clasping her hands behind her back but fidgeting with her fingers.

Lireesa rolled her eyes, “Sylvanas, stop fidgeting.”

Sylvanas stilled herself as her mother continued, “I have a job for you. Our beloved—” Sylvanas noted that she said ‘beloved’ lightly and with a hint of distain “—Prince, Kael’thas has always requested his guest be protected during her tour of Quel’Thalas. She will be with us for at least a month.”

Sylvanas blinked, seeing where this was going, she slowly nodded as Lireesa continued, “Since I will be away with the Prince of Lordaeron, this duty falls to my second in command.” Sylvanas watched a flicker of amusement cross in a shadow behind her eyes. She pushed herself from her armchair, the soft furs falling from around her shoulders, clasping her hands behind her back in a mirror image of Sylvanas, “Kael, myself and her husband are intrusting her safety in your hands, Sylvanas. Do not let me down.”

Sylvanas held Lireesa’s frowning gaze, hard and steel like, “Never.”

Lireesa regarded Sylvanas for a moment and then to Sylvanas’s surprise her hard exterior melted and Sylvanas was being pulled into a hug by her mother. Sylvanas hugged back, burying her face into her mother’s hair smelling the faint smell of lavender and lemons, “Drop the formalities Sylvanas, I wouldn’t trust anyone else to be in charge of the kingdom and its guests in my steed.” Lireesa whispered into Sylvanas’s ear.

Sylvanas smiled and blushed against Lireesa’s shoulder, pulling back slowly she tucked a strand of hair behind her mother’s ear and nodded, walking towards the mantel piece of the fire she relaxed her posture and leaned against it casually, all formalities aside. Sylvanas took a breath to speak but snapped her mouth shut.

Lireesa crossed over to a small table full of decanters and small crystal glasses. Popping a crystal cork on a decanter she poured herself and Sylvanas a glass of dark, rich, brown liquid. Passing Sylvanas the glass, she gladly took. Sylvanas wasn’t much a drinker but these past few months had been…. _trying._

“Who is this ‘guest’ you are thinking?” Lireesa grinned from the rim of her glass.

Sylvanas shrugged, taking a sip of the malt liquid, relishing in its slow burn down her throat “More like which poor victim has Kael coaxed into visiting Quel’Thalas now?” She studied the dust on the mantel piece, swiping a finger along it and wrinkling her nose at it as she wiped her finger on her tunic.

“I hear she is very willing to visit, however, I’m sure her husband is forcing her to set up a possible treaty with us for trade. After all, our silk is the finest on Azeroth. And according to him, a woman’s place is with a needle and thread. I hear the Lady Jaina Proudmoore is a fan of Quel’Thalas silk.”

Sylvanas choked on her drink, beating at her chest as she tried to catch her breath, “Jaina Proudmoore? As in the princess?!” Sylvanas rasped, her eyes wide. She couldn’t mask the shock horror her face expressed. In that moment she was glad she was in the company of her mother and not one of her rangers.

Lireesa laughed, nodding, “Yes and Yes. Why do you seem so shocked?”

“I-I just—” Sylvanas stammered, rubbing at her throat and turning away from Lireesa, collecting herself she spoke “I just thought that Prince Arthas would have taken Jaina with him. They are married after all and it is Winter’s veil. I’m sure the woman’s place thing is just idle gossip. But don’t they usually throw a grand ball? For all of the Eastern kingdoms?”

Lireesa swigged her drink back and started to pour another and hummed her reply, “Hmmm I hear the marriage is not a happy one. Just idle gossip really, Arthas and Jaina have had numerous falling outs over the use of her magic. I think he wants her to give her mage talents up.” Lireesa stared off into the distance, sipping early on her whiskey, “For good.”

“As regards to the ball, I think its been cancelled due to the rumours of contaminated grain in the west. All scare mongering if you ask me.” Lireesa resolved, straightening.

Sylvanas couldn’t help the horrified yet curious look wash over her face, how Jaina- one of the most powerful mages she had ever heard of- let someone like Arthas convince her to give up her powers permanently. Why Arthas wouldn’t take her with him.

“I know what you are thinking Sylvanas. After all, you are of my blood. It baffles me too. But it’s her power and her choice.” Lireesa shrugged, waving her hand in the air absent minded. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow in curiosity when her mother stopped suddenly, “There is also…gossip. That Jaina was pregnant with an heir but miscarried due to her husband’s brutality. The marriage has not been a happy one so far. Tread lightly as you will be her first point of contact.”

Sylvanas’s face was a mask, it may have been gossip amongst the soldiers, but she couldn’t help but believe it. How she had seen Arthas grab Jaina multiple times. How she remained quiet throughout his humiliation. Couldn’t help feeling the slightest bit of guilt for Jaina. That she never stood up when she had the chance during the service. Yet, Jaina was a stranger to her. Sylvanas shrugged it off and bowed her head out of respect, “If it is true, that is horrible. But it is not our place.”

“Indeed. That is very diplomatic of you.” Lireesa grunted, setting her whiskey down she looked pointedly at Sylvanas, “If and when the Princess arrives make sure to stamp out any of these rumours if spoken within ear shot. Make it known that slander of any kind will not be tolerated, whether it is said in their cups or not.”

“It would bring shame on Quel’Thalas if I didn’t do anything less.” Sylvanas nodded, stiffly. She glanced over Lireesa’s shoulder at the night sky, the stars and moon were high signalling it was late. The night was silent, and the clouds grew thick. Sylvanas swore she saw small flakes of what might have been frost or maybe even snow collect around the corners of the windows. “If it is fine with you, I will dismiss myself for it grows late and I will have to oversee preparations for The Princess’s visit.”

Lireesa nodded and waved Sylvanas away as she took her armchair again with her whiskey back in hand and to her lips.

Sylvanas made a walk for the doors, pausing as she reached out for the door handle and grasping it slowly, she peered over her shoulder back at her mother, “Minn’da, when does the lady—I mean—The Princess Proudmoore arrive?”

Sylvanas could sense her mother’s grin from across the room. Sylvanas chewed on her bottom lip.

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thalassian for any new readers who are not familiar with the language from the game.
> 
> Minn'da=mother 
> 
> Anar’alah belore= By the Light
> 
> Dalah'surfal= My Love


	4. The Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft lesbians are soft.
> 
> Don't kill me D: 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, this is not beta read.

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_The Cold._ **

****

_4 ½ years before Sylvanas mercilessly ripped open the sky_

_The 4th year of Belore, 1_ st _Century._

_December- Month of Winter’s veil._

****

_Sylvanas stirred feeling groggy and stretching her stiffened muscles out. Revelling in the quiet of the air, the scent of apples filling the air. Something moved in the curve of her arm, a puddle of golden blonde waves crashed along the pillow, along her chest. Sylvanas was alone with her wide-eyed gaze, patting the human to make sure she wasn’t a dream. Sylvanas buried her face into the hair, nuzzling and relishing in the softness. The heavy scent of apples and vanilla clouding her senses, hypnotising her into exploring this woman more. Rendering her useless to outside of the bed’s constraints._

_Pulling the human closer by the waist Sylvanas placed lingering, soft kisses along the milky skinned shoulder, pulling her sleepy arm over her own shoulder and carrying on with her agonisingly slow torture down along it. Following the bread crumb trail back up her arm, along her shoulder, her collar bone, coming to the little curve, the dip in her neck. Starting to gently graze a fang against it. The human groaned hungrily._

_“Morning Dalah’surfal” Sylvanas whispered against her neck._

_Sylvanas nipped lightly at the dip in the human’s neck, knowing from the previous night they had spent tangled up together in wild passion, that it turned the woman into an emotional puddle. The human let out a small contented sigh, a small whimper that turned into a slight giggle, “You know what speaking in Thalassian does to me.” She murmured softly into Sylvanas’s neck._

_Sylvanas smirked, inhaling the small scent of sea salt air and passionflower, drugged and drunk on the arcane thrum of her magic coursing through her skin. Sylvanas traced circles along her spine, feeling a strange tingling sensation underneath her fingertips as she made their way down the human’s back, resting at the dimples that rested above the curves of her ass. The human was so tiny, so fragile compared to Sylvanas’s elven build. She felt like clay being moulded underneath Sylvanas’s hands. Sylvanas felt like the human was about to break if she turned her the wrong way or nipped at her skin too hard causing a bruise. This woman was the reason she existed, the reason she breathed. She had to be protected at all costs, what better way than to be in the arms of her lover?_

_Sylvanas propped herself up on her elbow, now running her hand gently and teasingly down the human’s neck, tangling itself in her hair as she messaged her scalp. Sylvanas grinned as she watched Jaina’s face, how her lips formed into the widest smile she had ever seen. A warm purring smile of contentment. The mage practically vibrated as Sylvanas dug her nails, producing slow tingles throughout jaina’s head._

_Jaina shivered, yet Sylvanas new she wasn’t cold, they were tangled up in each other under the several layers of furs, the fire roared from the hearth and the warm sunlight trickled in through the gaps in the curtains of Windrunner Mansion, “Why do you shiver Dalah’surfal?” Sylvanas murmured into her hair, placing a soft kiss on the tip of her forehead._

_Jaina smirked and playfully took Sylvanas’s hand and traced the lines of her upturned palm with her nails, looking deep into Sylvanas’s eyes, “Don’t be such an ass. You know what your hands in my hair does to me. You know that and how you speak in Thalassian makes me quiver.” Jaina grinned, pressing her forehead to Sylvanas’s, nuzzling her nose against Sylvanas’s._

_Sylvanas intertwined her fingers through Jaina’s, trapping them in a delightful embrace. Tight and not wanting to let go. Jaina pinned their joint hand above Sylvanas’s head and leaned down, brushed her own lips against Sylvanas’s. Flicking her tongue out to swipe across Sylvanas’s bottom lip, earning Jaina a small gasp from Sylvanas. Pulling back a small distance when Sylvanas tried to close the distance between their lips, going back in and repeating. Jaina couldn’t hide her ever growing smirk as she worked her up into a frenzy and teased her till a small moan escaped her lips. Jaina decided to give in, closing the gap and kissing Sylvanas tenderly, returning the heat and joy that Sylvanas had poured into her during the night. Ensnaring Sylvanas in a welcomed prison as she tangled her hand in Jaina’s hair._

_“Belore, save me! You are my drug. A little star in the darkest of nights, for you I would cross the line, for you I would lose my mind. They say I’ve gone too far this time….” Sylvanas whispered as she studied the wedding band on Jaina’s finger that was trapped in hers. She had gotten so high on Jaina she had forgotten the gold band that she had never given her._

_“You know what they say.” Jaina whispered back against her lips, “If love doesn’t make you crazy you ain’t doing it right. You’ll be using for the rest of your life.”_

_Sylvanas grazed a fang against Jaina’s bottom lip, tugging gently, “The best trip of my life.”_

Suddenly a flash of blue light and a blood curdling scream ripped Jaina away, jolting Sylvanas awake at her desk. Sylvanas blinked wide eyed, parchment stuck to her cheek, ink smudged all along the curve of her jaw. Wrenching the parchment from her cheek and looking down at it in disgust before scrunching it up and throwing it at the wall with a grunt. Sylvanas leaned back in her chair, her muscles, her bones creaking like the haunting of a 100-year-old house; after being hunched over for hours. She rubbed at her temples, groaning with the heaviest of migraines fogging up her peripheral vision. Looking over to the windows, the sunlight streaming hot and glittering through the windows. It was dawn. Yet she couldn’t drown out the depths, the echoes of the scream from her dreams. Haunting her, like she had opened a door to find she was dragging a coffin around with her. A death sentence. She shook her head, wrestling with her thoughts, telling herself she was crazy and to grow up.

_It was just a dream._

_A dream that felt so real, so tangible._

_Sylvanas rubbed at her eyes._

_It was morning._

_Fuck._

_FUCK!_

_The Princess!_

_All the preparations!_

Sylvanas groaned as she moved quickly, storming over to the bathroom that adjoined her room with her two sisters, running it and grabbing the regent uniform she had laid out to avoid creases now thrown to the floor in her agitation as she quickly stripped off and threw herself into the bath with the water still running.

“Well, someone overslept then at her desk. “Alleria noted as she strolled in, completely naked and admiring herself in the mirror. Admiring how her latest work outs were producing hard abs, defined lines.

Sylvanas grumbled and continued to scrub in a hurry at the ink on her cheek, sending a glare and a fang bared sneer Alleria’s way, “Put some clothes on! Sheesh! You’ll be late too if you keep admiring your smeared lipstick in the mirror. Why can’t you make yourself useful for once?”

Alleria smirked and turned to face Sylvanas, her hands still gripping the sides of the sink she pulled herself up sitting on the edge, her long and slender legs crossed over the other. Eyeing Sylvanas curiously while wiping the smeared lipstick from her lips and cheek. Sylvanas could feel her gleaming eyes on her back, turning Sylvanas finished off and leaped from the bathtub crossing the room for a hot towel.

“What, Alleria?” Sylvanas bristled, drying her shoulders off. “Belore! I can smell the perfume of the human you bedded last night…...”

“Nothing.” Alleria shrugged, humming, “Did you have a pleasant sleep? And good, she smells nice doesn’t she. I might see her again.”

Sylvanas ignored her sister’s jibe, “Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?”

Alleria grabbed the scented lavender and honey bottle from the side and tossed it to Sylvanas, “I went in last night to check on you. You mumbled Princess Jaina’s name about a dozen times last night in your sleep.” She hid the smirk behind the cloth she wiped her face with.

“Did I?” Sylvanas turned away, hiding her face from her sister. More importantly hiding the blush that was now sweeping over her cheeks. “Can’t blame me. Minn’da just sprung it on me with less than a days’ notice!”

“I’m sure it will be a grand affair. As always. You have a flare for the finest of details.” Alleria picked at her nails, bored of Sylvanas’s refusal to take her teasing bait. “Besides, Minn’da knows how well you cope under pressure.”

“Do you think she’s going to be stuck up? Yano, because she is a princess and all that there?” Alleria wondered out loud, quirking an unnoticed raised eyebrow at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas paused shortly before dabbing the lavender and honey scent on her wrists and behind her ears, hurriedly brushing her hair into a slick and well-groomed ponytail, “Probably.” She lied. She had heard rumours of how Jaina was the most fair and gentle lady people had ever come across.

“Oh, Sylvanas you are boring!” Alleria scoffed, jumping down from the sink and running a new bath.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at Alleria, “Sorry I don’t have time for your games!” Sylvanas grabbed her brush, her clothes from the floor and flounced out, huffing out a puff of air as she swept passed Alleria, who with a raised eyebrow in question watched Sylvanas slam the door.

Sylvanas stood, rigid and as stiff as a door beside Kael’thas, her rangers, Alleria and her Farstriders. Alleria couldn’t help but side glance at Sylvanas and smirk at how stiff she held herself, her hands clasped behind her back in formalities. Alleria sighed, it was always a formality with Sylvanas.

Sylvanas scoffed as Kael’thas beside her, he looked so regal in his scarlet and crimson reds, layered with lashings of thick bolts of gold stitching. His metal armour polished to absolute perfection to where Sylvanas could see her own reflection staring back at her. She let her fingers fidget behind her back at the eagerness in his eyes, just as the crackling blue energy of a portal came into view before them. Sucking in her breath, puffing her chest out she held it as the golden blonde waves faded into view.

Jaina stood before then with her entourage behind her. Sylvanas watched her blink and a faint dusting of a blush paint her cheeks, her flushed and full, rose-pink lips fall into a parted “oh…”. Her eyes shined like two large sapphires under thick and long lashes. Sylvanas felt her own jaw drop as Jaina hesitantly stepped forward to Kael’thas and presented her hand which Kael’thas gladly took and kissed. Maybe letting the kiss linger a little too long. He made a grand speech about how welcome Jaina was and how she should feel at home. Sylvanas zoned out after he started to drag on about himself. But Jaina held herself up straight, her face a well practised mask. The ice blue crown of a princess firmly atop her head. Far from the girl Sylvanas had noticed 6 months ago.

_What had Arthas done to her?_

Sylvanas could hear Kael'thas ramble on about himself again, how he was a prince and how grand his rule was. How he had inherited his good looks from his father. Sylvanas grimaced.

_His vanity would be his own undoing one day._

Her eyes couldn’t help but drift back to Jaina, dressed in elegant flowing robes of heavy silk in traditional alliance blue white and gold. Lions stitched intricately into the lines, so delicate that one would only be able to see them up close. Sylvanas found herself staring down into Jaina’s eyes suddenly. Sylvanas suddenly felt hot, beginning to sweat as if she were standing under a scorching sun. She could feel, smell and drink in Jaina’s arcane force, the girl didn’t even know what she was doing to Sylvanas. Sylvanas knew by the glance around that every elf would be following her in the dozens.

Sylvanas knelt, prepared to take the Princess’s hand yet Jaina never offered her hand instead she stared down coldly. Sylvanas heard Alleria clear her throat anxiously. Jaina’s sapphire eyes turned into pools of ice, flashing with her arcane brilliance. Jaina hummed, a cold and steel like hum. Turning swiftly to Alleria and offering her hand. Sylvanas rose, humiliated before her entire court. Alleria raised an eyebrow and mouthed something unintelligible that Sylvanas couldn’t fathom in her fog of fury. Kael’thas as always tried to provide damage control. Laughing it off and everyone followed but Sylvanas who mulled in her cold fury. As Jaina turned to lead her procession, hanging from Kael’thas arm she peered over her shoulder. Stealing a glance at Sylvanas. The cold and ice like eyes returning. Sylvanas stiffened, she knew the sudden dread, the sudden stab of guilt in her chest that she didn’t stand up for her in the cathedral.

Sylvanas wrinkled her nose as she felt something slightly cold bite at her nose. She looked to the sky, it had clouded over with dull clouds of grey but Sylvanas swore she could have seen a flash of arcane blue glow behind the silver lines, the temperature had a sudden chill to the air. Matching Jaina’s eyes. Sylvanas suddenly looked to Jaina as snow fell lightly.

Jaina hadn’t forgiven her.

* * *


	5. I Will Behave If She Does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
>  Welcome new subscribers oh my gosh <3 The Love you guys show this story gives me life in my isolation <3  
> I have been working on this chapter for a while like a good cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows!  
> Work is constantly changing so my time to write is also.  
> Its absolutely crazy!  
> Will be glad to get a sense of normality when this entire thing settles down!  
> Stay safe people!

**_Chapter 5_ **

**_I will Behave if She does._ **

_4 ½ years before Sylvanas mercilessly ripped open the sky_

_The 4th year of Belore, 1_ st _Century._

_December- Month of Winter’s veil._

Sylvanas felt the tight grip of Alleria’s hand yank her back into the dark and shadowy corridor, Sylvanas could feel Alleria’s fingers wrap around like a sake and squeeze roughly as the feathers of her far strider armour brushed against her own. Sylvanas glanced down at the hand digging into her skin, leaving red marks already. Sylvanas looked back up at Alleria, past the tattoos under her eyes that she had earned in her squaddie days and jumping into the blue fire that burned. Sylvanas quirked an untamed eyebrow, straightening her body like an arrow but Alleria was still at least a head taller.

“What the fuck was that Sylvanas?” Alleria hissed hotly while looking over her shoulder, watching the rangers that remained deathly loyal to Sylvanas follow Jaina as commanded. “She disgraced you in front of the entire court and you just stood there like a gutless idiot!”

Sylvanas gripped Alleria’s wrist and wrenched her hand from her arm, “They’re out of earshot, so don’t hold back on any account. I have no idea Alleria!” Sylvanas inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, stilling her rising anger and bitterness at the situation “I am not gutless. Let’s just say I was caught by surprise. What was I supposed to do? Strike her down there and then when she has an advantage called magic!?” Sylvanas turned her back to Alleria and watched Jaina from the corner of her eye from the balcony overhead.

Sylvanas felt Alleria accusingly search her hardened back and Sylvanas stood her ground. Folding her arms, she leaned against the cool stone of the pillar, “I’m as confused as you are.” Sylvanas said dryly, “I have never met her before. I didn’t do anything to her.”

“Well, whatever you “didn’t do” just had you insulted before the entire court!” Alleria pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. “Minn’da needs this contract to go smoothly, what a fantastic start. When Minn’da hears about this….”

“She wont Alleria! I will make sure of that! She can’t hear about this!” Sylvanas protested, her entire career flashing infront of her eyes.

“And it will go smoothly! I swore on it.” Sylvanas scoffed, defiance in her tone with the lift of her chin.

Alleria walked up to join Sylvanas, pressing her fingers into the stone of the balcony, trying to mould it as if it were clay. Sylvanas felt her eyes narrow and follow her own gaze to the head of golden blonde strands, “She is going to be a piece of work.” Alleria observed, her face drawing a heavy sag. Sylvanas couldn’t put her finger on it. She tilted her head, trying to work out the puzzle that was Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina carried herself stiffly, more so than her mother carried herself. Sylvanas had seen Katherine Proudmoore, Jaina’s mother, on the day of the wedding. Ridged and cold. Sylvanas was surprised that Jaina’s hair had not turned white with the frost she carried in her step. As if sensing eyes on her Jaina raised a groomed eyebrow up to where Sylvanas stood. Sylvanas like a dear caught in the lights stepped back quickly and Alleria turned her back swiftly.

“She is a spoilt princess and she is married to _him_. I can’t imagine nothing less than a difficult brat. Can one expect anything less?” Sylvanas asked, staring with a fury of her eyebrows.

Sylvanas shrugged, “She has it in for me—”

“—Obviously.”

The sarcasm screamed from the silence between them, echoing through the walls and drowning out the procession below them.

Alleria took a moment to compose herself and turned back to Sylvanas with her arms folded in a regal formality, “Whatever you do, behave!” she sneered.

“ _I’m_ not the one that needs reprimanding.” Sylvanas’s heals clicked on the stone as she wisped past Alleria, purposely brushing her elbow into her; Sylvanas stopped with her arms folded tightly. Her teeth gritting like nails on a hard wood floor, “ I’ll behave if _she_ does.”

______________________________________

Sylvanas secretly rolled her eyes at every given opportunity she could. Jaina’s questions and quick-witted, sarcastic retorts to when Sylvanas had to speak grated on Sylvanas. But Sylvanas was trained in poker faces, having sisters helped. The rolling of eyes behind Jaina’s back was a welcomed distraction to the arcane that fizzed in the air and became a second skin with Jaina’s every movement. Even Alleria had to fight the urge to drink the mage in and not follow her around like a lost puppy when Sylvanas noticed her tightened fist by her side. They walked through the dazzling golden glow of the halls, Kael practically begging for jaina’s attention, her little smiles, the flash of arcane in her eyes and Jaina loved it. Despite being married she indulged lightly in flirting with Kael’thas. Sylvanas had to fight back the urge to gag and vomit over the side of the balconies. But it wasn’t until a servant interrupted and had to pull Kael away on palace business that Sylvanas found herself having to play tour guide. She couldn’t believe she had been dragged away from the Armani trolls for Arthas’s problem.

Sylvanas concluded the tour after a gruelling 3 hours, showing Jaina and her company to their rooms. Thinking of her own room, she herself wanted nothing more but her own bed. But, alas, no. Not only did Sylvanas have a mountain of paperwork to rival mount Hyjal waiting for her on her desk, Sylvanas was to stay posted outside of Jaina’s rooms since she was an important and most esteemed guest of Quel’Thalas. Jaina huffed a small puff of air, the loose strands that had fallen from her braid flying in the air at the sight of Sylvanas standing guard rather awkwardly.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Ranger?” Jaina frowned, she went to close the door in her coldness but was stopped by the boot of Sylvanas trapped in the doorway, preventing her from shutting it no matter how she tried.

Sylvanas hummed, trying not to scrunch her face up at Jaina’s lousy efforts to close her foot in the door, “Princess, it is my job to accompany you and stand guard at your door at all times.” Sylvanas said dryly. She knew her face bore the resemblance of a sour taste in her mouth. Another shove of the door, Sylvanas felt her fangs catch on her inner cheek.

_That one hurt._

Jaina folded her arms and pouted with her dark eyes glowing with flecks of arcane lightening, “You need to remove your ogre like feet.” She said.

Sylvanas smiled sweetly, keeping her foot fully wedged in the door.

“You’re insufferable!” Jaina huffed.

Sylvanas clasped her hands behind her back, underneath her golden cloak. She looked down at the human and amused herself with Jaina’s frustration, “A compliment, oh, I thought that was beneath you. And if I don’t remove my foot, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas smirked, if she couldn’t find any fun in this, she would happily irritate Jaina.

_I’ll behave when she does. Her sarcastic remarks will earn her no favours in this land._

“I-I’ll….”

_She really does have beautiful sapphire eyes…_

“You’ll what, Princess?”

_That mouth, I just want to touch it…._

_What would it be like to kiss those plush, rose lips?_

Sylvanas felt Jaina’s arcane crackle in the air, she could see Jaina was trying to still her visible anger.

” You’ll scream?”

_She’s so beautiful when riled up, the mischief in her eyes is enticing…._

After all she was meant to be considering giving up her magic. Sylvanas felt the urge to shiver but resisted it, the air had grown cold suddenly.

“You’ll throw a toddler tantrum like you did earlier?”

_Oh, that one stirred something in her…._

Sylvanas didn’t notice the ice trickling through the wooden veins of the door. Didn’t see Jaina’s grip on the door handle tighten, didn’t seen ice underneath her fingertips glazing the metal handle.

“Go running to your lover Kael’thas?”

“He is _not_ my lover!” Jaina retorted hotly, “He is just a close friend!”

_Oh Jaina, Jaina, Jaina, Jaina….._

Sylvanas abandoned all sense and leaned in hastily, invading Jaina’s personal space. She could feel Jaina’s warm breath wisp against her own cheek. She smelt of passionflower and sea salt air. Could see Jaina let down her defences only for a moment, blink and she might have missed it but she looked like the 16 year old innocent girl, adored by the Alliance, that she was so used to hearing of before her marriage. Sylvanas found this human mage a rambunctious hot- head, but her temper seemed strangely adorable to Sylvanas. Something she would enjoy taming. The alien tug and pull of something in her chest at the flush creeping into Jaina’s neck, into her cheeks.

Something cunning moved behind Jaina’s eyes suddenly.

“What will you do?” Sylvanas breathed against Jaina’s lips.

“I’ll do this!”

Jaina gathered her skirts and stomped on Sylvanas’s leather boot with a stiletto heal. Her aim striking true. Sylvanas gasped and screamed in pain, pulling her foot to her and cradling it in her hands whilst she hopped about. Jaina giggled and with one swift hand movement the door slammed shut and several magically locks clicked.

Sylvanas leaned against the window frame, trying to massage her poor foot, “That Proudmoore is a cheeky brat!” she hissed, her grey eyes burning into the now closed door. She tried straightening her foot while limping to her post and muttering curses in Thalassian.

_She could rival Valeera in the squadron, looks like she isn’t giving up her magic any time soon._

_________________________

Jaina opened the door, expecting to find the blonde elf she despised standing at her post. But this time a small and lithe elf, with silver hair that looked like a halo around her head snapped to attention suddenly. Rubbing her eyes as if she had just been dozing off. Jaina hid a smirk behind her braid. This elf had the prettiest blue eyes that glowed. She had read most elves had blue eyes that glowed, but these bore a more friendly approach behind them than judgement. She had gotten so used to seeing the steel grey eyes that this was a welcomed distraction. The elf looked embarrassed by the sudden blush that creeped into her pale cheeks.

“Uh, where is the other ranger?” Jaina asked politely, offering a small smile to the elf.

“Sylvanas has been called away on palace business for a moment. I am to take you to the library where you will wait for the regent Ranger General to discuss trade.” The elf bowed but had a certain small echo to her voice and a warm smile on her lips.

Jaina closed the door and the elf held out her arm. Jaina looked at it and blinked.

“Is it not customary to hold out your arm for royalty?” The elf smiled. Jaina noted that she looked quite young for an elf. Younger and less harsh that Sylvanas looked. She could tell from the puppy fat still around her cheeks.

“Yes. Sorry.” Jaina blushed, linking her hand in the elf’s arm.

They walked in an awkward silence through the marble halls, Jaina glanced up at the elf to find her glancing at her. Jaina spoke first, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Vereesa, Princess.” She murmured.

Jaina waved her hand, “Please, call me Jaina. I hate that term.” She exhaled slowly, “It’s so……regal.”

Vereesa shrugged, “Then what shall I call you if my formality forbids first names?”

Jaina sighed with agitation. Vereesa sensing her frustration playfully poked her in the ribs with her elbow, “I’m kidding. You know that thing when someone makes a shit attempt at humour?” Vereesa said with a broad smile and her eyes alight.

Jaina bit down on her lip, as if contemplating her next question. Truthfully, she had spent so much of her time in a forced isolation that she didn’t now how to take a joke anymore. Didn’t know how to react when someone offered her kindness or a smile. Everything she did around Arthas was always wrong, even if it was right.

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to elves.” She lied.

Vereesa laughed, “I don’t think any human is, Jaina. We are of a different calibre.” A dramatic flick of her hair with her other hand and Vereesa had led Jaina into the library.

Jaina could feel Vereesa’s eyes on her back as she walked further into the grand library, sparing no expanse of wonder whilst she marvelled at the room. It must have had every book ever written in Azeroth in here. Gaping, she whirled around in absolute delight. The candle lights illuminated the spines of the books, the light layer of dust giving Jaina shivers down her spine. She couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold it in any longer so she squealed in absolute delight as her arcane magic made her physically glow. She suddenly remembered about Vereesa and turned to see she was now alone. The fire in the hearth crackled and the flames danced on her back as she climbed a ladder and traced her delicate fingers down over the spines. Her Thalassian was rusty if not pretty much non-existent but it didn’t stop her from perching herself on the ladder and relishing in the moth smelling pages of a good book.

Jaina hadn’t realised how long she had been perched up there until she had gotten to page 819. Reading at a speed her arcane power would allow her to, inhaling knowledge faster than others she marked the book number and started to descend the ladder as she yawned. She assumed that the Regent Ranger General had been caught in business they couldn’t get out of and that her bed would suffice for now. That was until she heard the scuffle of leather, the rustle of feathers and a mad clicking of heals on marble floors and the clanking of a gauntlet being thrown onto the ground. Voices accompanied the clothing and She froze at the top of the ladder. Weaving a quick cloaking spell, she listened intently.

“I can’t believe he has had me run around after her all fucking day!” huffed an echo of a voice. Jaina peered over the edges of the books, hiding behind the shelf she could see Sylvanas in a wild huff and Alleria trailing after her.

“And she’s not even fucking here! I need to be on the front lines!” Sylvanas fumed, her hand on her hip and the other rubbing at her forehead.

“Sylvanas, Anya is more than capable—” Alleria started before she got cut off by a whirling Sylvanas.

“She is nothing more than a spoilt brat! Shows how much she is actually interested in securing this contract.” Sylvanas folded her arms and kicked off her armoured heels. “It’s not Anya I’m worried about! I told you I would behave if she does. And is she behaving? You saw the bruise on my foot, Belore!”

Jaina felt her heart sink at that. These people didn’t know her, but they knew she didn’t belong here. They knew the gossip that has surrounded her. She wanted to do her kingdom proud and secure this contract. She also feared Arthas’s wrath if she failed. But as her vision narrowed to the sight of Sylvanas pacing back and forth she couldn’t shake off the rising anger at the day of her wedding. How she had thrown a desperate look to anyone in the audience of that cathedral. Letting it fall on Sylvanas and how they had an unexplained connection there and then that she failed to act on. To say she wasn’t annoyed by how stuck up Sylvanas was being was an understatement. Jaina had started to maybe think she might have been too harsh with how she greeted Sylvanas that morning. She didn’t regret humiliating her earlier that day after hearing Sylvanas rant. She grinned at how she had stomped on her foot earlier.

“Sylvanas, calm down. You will achieve nothing if you keep going on like this.” Alleria tried to reason.

The fire had died down to a smoulder of embers, so it was a struggle to see both whenever they moved out of the moonlight streaming in through the balcony windows. She watched Sylvanas storm over to the table of decanters, goblets and glasses. Popping the crystal cork she poured them both a drink and knocked her own back.

“I do hear how she has found a slight friend in our little sister though.” Alleria said over the rim of her glass, Jaina couldn’t see Alleria anymore as she moved out of the moonlight with her back to her. But she could see a shadow of jealousy cross Sylvanas’s features.

That caught Sylvanas’s attention, Jaina could see Sylvanas’s elf ears twitch and rise from being flattened against her skull. Elf ears were always interesting to watch. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and started pouring another drink, she exhaled, “Well, Vereesa always was the more sociable one of us three.” Jaina recoiled at the stiffness in her voice. Where Vereesa had been so warm and inviting Sylvanas was the complete opposite. The green-eyed monster lay beneath those grey eyes.

“She is around The Lady Proudmoore’s age.” Alleria grinned and tilted her head, “Give or take an extra 100 years or so.”

Sylvanas scoffed, “I wish Minn’da had stationed Vereesa to do this.” She took a sip, her eyes wondering to the large and high moon set high in the midnight sky, “Alleria I was humiliated earlier, she stomped on my foot. I honestly don’t know how much more of this I can take. She is a handful!”

Alleria sighed heavily, “Sylvanas she will be gone within a month. Secure the contract and you never have to deal with her again. She goes back to her god-awful brute of a husband.” Alleria ended that off with a mutter, like a bitter taste in her mouth.

“You know the rumours?” Sylvanas said dryly.

Jaina watched Alleria nod, she knew they were both speaking but the pain and the trauma clouded her mind, her ears, her entire being. Her hand flashed to clutch around her almost as if she were hugging herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the past in stages. Shaking her head, trembling, she couldn’t let her be that person again. She was gone, and everything that could have been….. died with the miscarriage. She whimpered quietly.

Alleria moved back into the moon light, casting a shadow over Sylvanas who had now moved to below Jaina by the ladder.

“You are not one to gossip Sylvanas.” Alleria smirked, coyly tilting her head to the side, “This mage seems like she has gotten you into a little bit of a spin.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, “Don’t give me that look, Alleria.” Sylvanas hissed and clutched the ladder, making it wobble slightly. Jaina gripped on tightly, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

_Fuck. Please move from the ladder…._

“I just wish I could tell her what a snobby brat she is without getting into trouble for it from all angles. “Sylvanas grumbled.

But as Sylvanas turned to move she struck the ladder out of frustration causing it to wobble even further. Jaina felt her grip loosen and herself fall back. Screaming as she hit something stiff and at the same time soft, cushioning her fall. Coming out of her daze she found Alleria looking down at her confused and with a wide smirk on her lips. Her cloaking spell had worn off. Jaina groaned and pushed herself up unsteadily on her elbows as she squinted up at Alleria. Jaina felt her hands squeeze what felt like another hand. Absolutely baffled at the rising tingle in her hand, Jaina’s dazzling haze lasted only mere seconds as she was shoved up into the air briefly and thrown roughly to the floor. She pushed herself up to see Sylvanas on the floor and sitting up, looking like she had seen a ghost.

“I think you can tell her yourself now, Sylvanas.” Alleria smirked and walked out whilst laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working in retail has not been fun, I have had people fight over hand sanitiser and the last pack of beans....  
> Look after yourselves, stay in as much as possible. Staying in is the new going out <3


	6. The Hand Shake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Welcome new subscribers, omg you guys know how to spoil a girl in quarantine! <3  
> Thank you so much for the love on this story, your comments and love give me life in these dark times!   
> I'm sorry I havn't been updating as much as I used to do on all of my stories, unfortunately I am what the UK classes as a key worker and have to work despite the epidemic. At the moment it is hell.   
> But I want to thank any key workers, retailers, health workers etc fighting to keep this virus at bay. <3  
> When this whole thing is done and dusted I say we go to the pub!  
> In the mean time, have some very useless lesbians.  
>  Stay safe guys!

**Chapter Six**

**_The Hand Shake._ **

_4 ½ years before Sylvanas mercilessly ripped open the sky_

_The 4th year of Belore, 1_ st _Century._

_December- Month of Winter’s veil._

Sylvanas stared at Jaina, dumb founded. A blush of shame and fury snaking up her neck to colour her cheeks. She scratched behind her ears nervously, her mouth dried out as she tried to find her voice. Sylvanas opened her mouth to speak but Jaina waved her short with a quick hand movement. Her features turning to ice.

“I think I have heard all you have had to say.” Jaina murmured, the fury and pain in her voice made Sylvanas’s heart sink. Jaina turned away from Sylvanas sadly before pausing and looking over her shoulder, her braid hiding her mouth, “Is that really what you think of me? You barely know me! Only what you have heard.” Her fists shook by her sides.

“My Lady—Jaina! Please wait a moment—”

“--No! Why should I? You put yourself into this position.” Jaina wrinkled her nose, turning her back to Sylvanas and angrily wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. She sniffed, “I had read the elves were an ignorant race, but I didn’t think they were full of arrogance too.”

Sylvanas carefully crossed over to Jaina, coming up close to her; so close she could smell Jaina’s salty tears, see the tracks they had left as Sylvanas held out a hand to catch them. She felt her eyes flicker from the tear drops that glistened in the moon light to the big pools in Jaina’s face. She swallowed her pride there and then, “I’m sorry. I know you have no reason to forgive me but…” Sylvanas inhaled sharply, “…. I really am sorry. I didn’t realise how much I had hurt you.” She felt her shoulders sag and her ears droop. It was easier to apologise than keep this charade up.

She watched Jaina chew on the inside of her cheek and still her crying, mulling down to soft sniffling sounds. Sylvanas held her breath, which she wasn’t sure she ever let go of before, as Jaina’s hand cautiously reached out and touched her ears with the gentlest- ghosting touch. Lifting the tips ever so slightly and letting them flop down again. As Jaina repeated the motion and made soft gasps in the back of her throat, Sylvanas didn’t now quite how to react. Mixed emotions of anger crossed in her chest, she was trying to apologise; and all Jaina could do was remain fascinated by elven ears. Yet, she found the attraction strangely entertaining. Having soft hands touch her ears felt warming. Sylvanas rolled her eyes unwittingly, Jaina drew back as if she had been burned.

Jaina’s hand flew to her throat nervously, Sylvanas couldn’t take her eye from the massive tear drop shaped ice- blue diamond winking at her, set in gold elven swirls. She could almost see her reflection in the gold, it was polished to a back breaking finish. Arthas had the audacity to give her something with an Elvin flare to it, even after he had proclaimed all elves should keep to their own.

“He-He’s not such a bad person….” Jaina whispered, it was as if she could read Sylvanas’s thoughts.

Sylvanas’s ears twitched and swivelled into standing to attention. Sylvanas could feel a blush flaming into her cheeks. How long had she been staring at Jaina’s ring for? And how long had Jaina noticed?

Sylvanas nodded and walked slowly over to the doors that led out from the library and into the Windrunner Gardens. Sylvanas pushed them open to be hit by the mystical glow of the moonlight now illuminating both as Jaina walked up to stand beside her. She could do with the air to clear her head.

Sylvanas held out her arm for Jaina, “Late night walk?”

She could see Jaina was tired, but deep down she hoped she would see her delicate hand on her inner arm.

“Actually…. Yes. Why not.” Jaina murmured with a small smile on her face as she settled a hand on Sylvanas’s arm. “We used to go on late night strolls when Arthas was courting me.”

Sylvanas tried to imagine a charming and more polite Arthas. If she could picture anything then it was wiped away quickly by the memory of what Sylvanas had seen as they exited the church. How roughly he had grabbed Jaina, how he hadn’t shown her any respect in public because she was now his trophy wife. His new toy.

“And, Sylvanas?”

Hmmm?” Sylvanas hummed, enjoying the way Jaina’s hand felt warm under her arm, the welcomed distraction of how her arcane thrummed underneath it. It took pure concentration to not feel drunk on her arcane force.

“He’s not so bad….” Jaina started. Sylvanas envied how Jaina could withstand the nightly drop in temperature. Her tone changed as did the warm smile on her face, “He tries….”

“Proudmoore, I can not comment on this.” Sylvanas mumbled, her guilt stabbing her in the chest. Deep down, in the darkest if places she didn’t want to hear about him, how she would make excuses in his defence. They all knew the rumours were true. Arthas didn’t have a leg to stand on. Sylvanas looked hard at the moon, her brow frowning as she counted every small crater.

“I’m sorry.” Jaina murmured, looking away solemnly as she withdrew her arm.

“Did he really scar you that badly?” It burst from Sylvanas as she clutched her fists to her side, she knew she’d be punching above her weight if she had a wife like Jaina. Spoilt and bratty as she may be, Sylvanas determined shed still treat her like an absolute queen.

“Wh-What?” Jaina stammered, reaching out to grip the edges of the fountain to steady herself.

“It’s a simple question. Did he really scar you that badly?” Sylvanas asked, her tone cold.

“I don’t—I don’t know wh—what—”

“Oh Proudmoore, drop the act. I _know_ the rumours are true. ” Sylvanas trembled with anger, how could she defend her attacker? Her abuser? Sylvanas felt the anger in chest boil.

“Sylvanas, Don’t.” Jaina warned, the water in the fountain started to crackle as it slowly turned to ice.

“So, they are true then. _How_ can you defend him like this? _How_ can you stand to be around him—”

“I can’t!” It broke from Jaina in a strangled cry, “Sylvanas I can’t! I’m trapped in a marriage that was made for convenience!”

“You think this is easy!? It is hell! I have to put on a brave face every time, even after he comes to our bed at night…..” Jaina’s voice trailed off, she tried to hold back a sob as she started to walk for the library doors. Sniffling and wiping angrily at her eyes.

“Jaina, wait.” Sylvanas reached out and gently grabbed her arm, rooting Jaina in place. She looked up at Sylvanas, her sapphire eyes were pools of new and unshed tears, Sylvanas licked her dry lips nervously knowing she had to be careful with how she phrased the next sentence. “I didn’t mean to attack you like that. It was rude of me, I apologise. Your marriage is none of my business.”

“I didn’t mean that how it sounded. Don’t be sorry. It’s just that I-I- I’m caught between a rock and a hard place. I must do my country its service by looking after our esteemed guest at the wishes of our own prince but also respect our guests’ King all the same. But I can’t stand to see a man hit a woman around. Especially someone like you, Jaina.”

“You have such a beautiful face and I have heard such beautiful things about your soul. Alleria is transfixed with you half the time. Don’t give up your magic, it makes you, _you_.” Sylvanas finished, biting her lip with a fang. She hadn’t meant for all that to come out. She eyed every exit of the gardens that she could, forming a quick get away plan in her head if the mage got angry.

Jaina blinked, clearly not expecting the half of Sylvanas’s confessions.

Jaina nodded slowly,” I understand.” Sylvanas exhaled, relief lifted from her shoulders, “But Sylvanas, I-I”

“You can be yourself, Jaina. Anything said to me is said in complete confidentiality. ” Sylvanas straightened, forever formal. But couldn’t help poking fun at herself to lighten the mood, “After all, I think we have gotten passed the awkward stage.”

Jaina’s eyes shined in the moon light, “I just want a friend.” It came out in a rush full exhale, she clapped a hand over her mouth, sudden realisation on her face. It slowly melted into a giggle which she tried to still behind her hand. That giggle was a sound Sylvanas felt she could listen to all day and never tire of it. Sylvanas felt she could work on that.

“I think we could work towards that” Sylvanas grinned, her fangs making a toothy appearance.

_Sylvanas you are such a goof….._

“I think—I think we both got off on the wrong foot. I’m-- sorry for how behaved at the welcome ceremony. ” Jaina started, hiding her face behind the braid that now fell over her left shoulder. Sylvanas knew she was blushing.

“Don’t hide that pretty face around me. I’m not _him_.” Sylvanas said, gently lifting her braid to the side and tilting her chin up, Sylvanas felt her eyes stray downwards; finding something interesting in the cracks of the pavement stones, “I think we did get off on the wrong foot. Why don’t we start again?”

Jaina smiled warmly, her entire face beaming with a glow Sylvanas had never seen before, “I’m Jaina Proudmoore, call me Jaina.”

Sylvanas cupped Jaina’s cheek slowly, thumbing slightly over her bottom lip. Jaina’s eyes drifted under fluttering lashes to observe that thumb. Sylvanas didn’t know what come over her at that moment, she blamed Jaina’s arcane pull, “I am Sylvanas Windrunner, Regent Ranger General. At your service.”

“At _my_ service?” Jaina breathed as she stepped closer, her breath hitching in her throat. A gleam in her eye.

“I will _always_ be at your service.” Sylvanas returned, closing her eyes and brushing her nose against Jaina’s own. Sylvanas felt Jaina hesitate but then felt her own heartbeat increase and hammer in her chest at how Jaina brushed her soft, peachy lips against her own. Huffing small breaths and gasps as she went. Sense suddenly hit Sylvanas like a paladin’s hammer. In the back of her mind she saw ice blue eyes that weren’t Jaina’s surrounded by a swirling of yellow tulip petals in the wind, she heard a scream; it was her own. Ice rooting her to the spot, creeping up her legs, encasing her in a prison as she gasped for air before the ice covered her mouth and drowned her lungs. A faint whisper echoed through her ears.

_“She’s married Windrunner. She is out of your league.”_

Sylvanas clutched at her stiffened chest, suddenly pulling away from Jaina as if she had been scorched and amid her panic and confusion, she offered her hand out. Clearing her throat and hastily wiping watery eyes with the back of her other hand. Jaina stared at her hand dumb founded and blinded by her own confusion.

“We shake on it.” Sylvanas coughed, the back of her throat swelling with a sob. Sylvanas bottled it. Messed up her only chance to make things right with Jaina.

“Oh!” Jaina gasped and shook Sylvanas’s hand shakily.

Sylvanas hastily pulled her hand away and bowed breaking out into a run as she disappeared and left Jaina on her own in the gardens.

Sylvanas panted, rasping and grasping for air in her lungs as she collapsed against her bedroom door as it shut. She let her ears droop and completely flatten as her bottom lip trembled and she fought the urge to sob.

_She will never be yours Sylvanas._

_She’s married!_

_She will never leave him for you._

_You would be punching above your weight._

_Humans are different to elves Sylvanas!_

_Your country needs you more!_

_Do you really want to be responsible for the shame you would impose on her let alone Quel’Thalas?_

_The scandal it would ensue!?_

_It’s not your duty to fawn over her._

Burying her face into her arms as she pulled her knees up to her chest, she let go and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as when and as much as I can over the next few months   
> <3  
> Stay safe!


	7. Love Makes Monsters of Us All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...
> 
> Wow I did not mean for this chapter to go there that fast, but this story has a mind of its own.
> 
> Yes, I am getting a bit nostalgic....
> 
> Stay at home. Stay Safe!  
> <3

****

** Chapter 7 **

_Love Makes Monsters of Us All_

****

_4 ½ years before Sylvanas mercilessly ripped open the sky_

_The 4th year of Belore, 1_ st _Century_

_January- Month of New hunt_

_It’s strange, like a memory that fades in a nostalgic wind. Throwing caution, I wish I could have. But I didn’t think I would be the one to burn this city down. Especially for her. The stray and reckless lightning bolt of arcane that struck me to my core. Then I truly was as naïve as they come. Looking back on it now, I wish I didn’t have to see what has already been seen. I close my eyes and see a magical world that cast me out without a second thought. As if being undead wasn’t enough, I am haunted by the ghost of vivid memories rolling and crashing through my eyes. I blink and see the embers of what I had hoped for. The scent of tulips drowns my senses, I often feel like I’m choking on the petals stuffed down my throat by him. Clutching and clawing at the projecting scar at my chest, I wish I didn’t fail to say what I should have said there and then. Those words that Jaina needed to hear, a little too late. I not only failed Quel’Thalas, I failed Jaina._

_I stopped writing as her name fell from my lips in a sing song whisper. I put the quill down, ink heavily splattering my dented gauntlets and rose from the bench I had cosied into, almost stalking up to her like a lonely prayer floating through the church aisle to their esteemed god like statue. Jaina glowed in a blue fire like dry ice burning around her to protect and preserve her body. The Arcane was a funny thing, foolish to be toyed with, but it chose it’s wielders. Yet elves, even in their undeath drank the fire in, Jaina was the blink between reality and the dream. It made us monsters in our own way. They always did say the real monsters were adults. I still remember the first day she gave me that look. And every fragment left with the embers of our hope, the surrounding pictures went up in flames._

_“I will not fail you again Dalah’surfal.”_

_I uttered the words, falling to my knees before her body like a falling star. Her eyes, even in her undeath reminded me of the stars above. How the star signs twinkled in her dark pools. “…. As stars do shine….” I quoted my own ghost of words echoed by a previous life._

_She looked so at peace. Finally. Something she had strived for even as a Lich Queen. Even when she was alive. A distance crossed, a journey across the waves. I was always amazed at how the waves could carry her voice across. That they still do. Pieces of the sky fell; fluttering in the wind like ash, swaying as it landed on a small wave. I don’t regret ripping the sky open, I did it for her. Even when I kept myself away-- when I yearned to make my presence known. Overlooking Theramore from a distance—All of it was for her. I can see Lion boy panicking over the missive I had sent about Jaina, could see him pacing whilst reading at the balcony of The Keep; as he began to look up, his face dropping in awe at the broken sky._

_I know I trembled before her body, my knees on the dais grew heavy as if they would become one with it. I could feel my banshee smoke pluming in wisps in the still and stiffened air. I pressed my forehead to the cool concreate that came level, that had “Dalah’surfal’ engraved in elegant script. Just small enough for only my eyes to see. It was the same words I had had tattooed under my left breast, where my heart once lie. The wisps grew into smoke. Heavy and lingering. Trying to calm myself, this was no time or place for the Banshee to release herself. A side glance told me the candlelight flickered, my inner banshee threatening her release as she threatened to snuff out the candles in every crack, in every corner. Its wax hot and melted heavily in large clumps around the rubble of the abandoned cathedral that once was stunning before the battle of Lordaeron._

_“Alright, Alright. I’ll get back to writing.” I sighed, relenting to my Banshee’s silent pressure, “You drive a hard bargain.” Giving Jaina one last look, wishing she would wake up on her own accord, I stumbled blindly back to the bench and picked up the quill again. Tickling my chin with the feathers I pondered on where to begin next._

**_ “Love makes monsters of us all.” _ **

******

Things had been awkward since the night in the library. Sylvanas would only meet with Jaina if she had to. When duty called, she dutifully answered with a regal air to her attitude. As she pounded the ground on her 5th run of the day, she was glad to spend it with her rangers in the training grounds, that Jaina had felt under the weather and needed to take today to rest. She shook her head as she wiped the sweat from her brow and pushed on, shouting from behind her at the rangers that had been slacking behind her. She wouldn’t rest. Rest was for the dead.

“Sylvanas…. let up! Come… on!” Anya puffed, trying to keep level with Sylvanas’s strides.

Sylvanas side glanced at Anya, catching the elf’s eye she glared, “Anya, Rangers don’t “Let up.””

Sylvanas came to a sudden halt and turned to face the rangers that had now collapsed against the rocks that connected land to a stream, panting, their ears drooping. Sylvanas was out of breath herself but she surveyed them all, her hands on her hard hips.

She looked them all dead in the eye, her frown like thunder, “Look at you all, have you been slacking on training? Parchment to a flame would make a more useful set of rangers than you lot!” Sylvanas folded her arms in front of her chest and circled them, “Do you think this world is going to welcome you with open arms? Do you think the enemy would do the same? No. Belore give me strength! I have some work to do on you lot.”

Sylvanas caught Valeera rolling her eyes thinking she was going unnoticed, “Especially you Valeera. Eyeroll me again and you will be training with Alleria, and we will see whose eyes will be rolling after.”

Valeera finished tying her damp blonde hair back up in her signature high ponytail, “I hope so, your sister has a way with women.” Valeera gave a cheeky wink, the other rangers eyed her warily. Velonara nudged her in the ribs with her elbow.

Sylvanas shot her a dagger inducing glare that wiped the smirk from Valeera’s face. She went back to finding the grass interesting as she plucked at the wildflowers.

“You could never run for shit Valeera.” Anya poked at her. Valeera stuck her tongue out before Sylvanas barked at them to move.

The rangers picked up their jog again bar one. Velonara eyed Sylvanas with suspicion, she approached her carefully, “Sylvanas, something is eating at you.”

Sylvanas refused to look Velonara in the eye but she knew her too well.

_She would be my most trusted Ranger in life and in death_.

Sylvanas sighed, she felt funny but wasn’t smiling. She had gotten used to the way she had been conditioned with her poker face and ranger general stance. But Velonara could see right through her. Sylvanas had a good thing starting, her soft side showing. But she could feel bad things coming in her direction.

_It was a feeling that would nag me like a dog with a bone, even to this day._

“Don’t tread where you are not welcome Velonara.” Sylvanas spat, she didn’t mean to turn Velonara away, but she couldn’t appear weak or human as they would put it to the rangers. One crack in the surface armour displayed multiple cracks underneath. Sylvanas brushed past Velonara side and could feel her heavy stare bore into her back as she ran to catch up with the rest of the team.

Sylvanas smirked as her arrow hit the bullseye, accompanied by a volley of arrows. Every Ranger but Valeera’s. Sylvanas’s spindly eyebrow jumped up at the sound of Valeera struggling to even notch an arrow through the string. Valeera was the newest of the recruits this term. Recommended by the high priestess Liadrin who had trained her in other areas, she was slim but had hips that could lure a soldier to their death. Legs for days and breasts that would make men’s jaws drop. The opposite of what a ranger should be. Sylvanas had taken her on to keep Liadrin quiet. Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose and dropped her own bow where she stood. With a frustrated pout of her lips Valeera let Sylvanas walk behind her and observe her. Bowing her head and giving up.

“Your posture is all wrong. Here.” Sylvanas said as she gently touched Valeera’s hips as she guided them both to copy herself. Those hands trailed up Valeera’s side, “Steady.” Sylvanas lifted Valeera’s arms and elbows, guiding her every move. Clasping her hands over Valeera’s as they strung an arrow back and let go, thudding straight into the button eye of a training dummy. Sylvanas smiled with amusement and pride. She knew Valeera was impatient and gave up easily, and even in all her frustration at how much of a slow learner Valeera was she knew she’d eventually get it. She would be a bad Ranger General if she let them fail, if she didn’t have at least an ounce of patience. “And that, is how it is done. It is very simple. You will get it with practise Valeera.” Valeera gave her a nod of determination. Of thanks.

Folding her arms behind her back and turning her head to a very pleased Valeera as she stepped back to watch her knock the next arrow by herself, a blue glimmer caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Raising an eyebrow, she lifted her head to a window in the opposite tower in the training grounds. Sylvanas suppressed a shudder, she felt those flashing arcane eyes glaring at her. A coldness crawled in her veins. The pretty fury was evident, almost supressing. Jaina was stood, her hands firmly gripping the ledge of the windowsill, a grip that looked like it could crack stone. Eyes that burned with a silent but ferocious jealousy. Sylvanas knew Jaina was fully aware of her job. Fully aware she hadn’t set out to provoke the green-eyed monster deep within Jaina. Yet, ever since the night in the gardens Sylvanas had noticed Jaina’s cool stares, her stolen glances her way. Always feeling Jaina’s eyes on her, even when in the protection of her warded room. Sylvanas knew elves would flock to arcane magic, but for some reason unbeknown to her, she had become hyper-sensitive to Jaina’s arcane magic. She could feel her, feel her magic as it fizzled through the walls. Sylvanas watched Jaina from her side eye, the cute little huff she gave and the pout afterwards as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sylvanas continued to help her rangers on their posture, knowing Jaina was watching, letting her hands linger a little too long on their bodies. Jaina looked so cool, the ice coating the ledge of the window as she turned away from Sylvanas.

*****

Jaina had signed the contract the next day, without any discussion. It greeted Sylvanas with an elegant but scribbled script as she sat at her desk in the library. She doubted Jaina had read through the whole thing, signed in haste to avoid her at all costs. They had had little conversation about the contract of silk trade. Sylvanas’s eyebrows raised when she saw her signature, she had heard Jaina was always one to read anything entirely through, every small print noted and discussed into several lengthy nights.

_Looks like I’m in the doghouse again. The woman really needs to stop being a brat._

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and set the contract next to the pile of paperwork she had forced herself to get through that night. Sylvanas scratched away, her fang poking out and chewing at her bottom lip. Signing reports on trade and the financial aspects wasn’t anywhere near as exhilarating as being near Jaina whether her moods turned from the warmth of the sun to a frosty winter. There was really no in between with her. Sylvanas leaned back in her chair and dragged her hands down her face, the quill still in her hand smudging a black ink onto her cheek. She was completely oblivious as she lifted another report and read as she brought her knee up to her chest and rested her chin on it. Oblivious to the fact the mages had started magically lighting the lamps and the candles as the night crept in.

Sylvanas found herself on the floor with all the paperwork scattered and spread out around her in an organised chaos. She tapped her quill on the parchment, spluttering ink over the hard wood floor. It seemed like Kael’thas had his own need for the contract to go ahead, he would be pocketing 20% of the profit towards himself. 80% to Arthas, 0% to the actual tailors. Sylvanas didn’t even need to read the small print, it was all there in black and white through various pages of financial trade transactions. Sylvanas’s lips twisted into a wry smile, she couldn’t sign it. It went against everything she stood for. Besides the fact that Arthas was nothing but a self -righteous, greedy bastard. Was his skull really that thick that he wouldn’t think Sylvanas would scan every small printed word?

“What the actual fuck?” Sylvanas whispered, she ruffled through the paperwork her eyes narrowing. She couldn’t help but feel like there was something else in it for Arthas. Some hidden hold on Quel’Thalas, that Jaina had only signed because she was married to him.

_If it really was her hand that signed it._

Sylvanas felt her ears prick up at the sound of light and gentle footsteps accompanied by a heavier shuffling of footsteps. Sylvanas snuffed out a candle flame with her fingertips at the sound of voices. Cloaking herself in darkness, she wasn’t sure what had spooked her to lay low but the warm fizz of arcane magic in the air sent a shiver down her spine. Yet, it hugged her. Making her warm and fuzzy inside. It suggested that Jaina was in a good mood for her arcane usually felt cold and unforgiving. To Sylvanas’s mind none the less. She could hear the sweet sound of Jaina’s attempt to hide a girlish giggle, it brought a smile to her own lips as she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her hands around her ankles. Her ears straight and alert.

“You know, I have been thinking about this for years. I don’t think Arthas would be supportive of it though.” Jaina said, her voice showing hints of her kul tiran accent. Sylvanas detected a hint of dreams in her speech, “A place where Horde and Alliance can just be. A peace that could never be broken.” Jaina’s words ended on a sigh, falling over one another.

“It sounds fantastic, Jaina. But there are always some on either faction that will not agree with the idea.” Said a second voice. “Some who are too grounded in the old ways.”

_Vereesa?_

Sylvanas leaned against her desk, gripping the top slightly she peered over the edge. Vereesa stood with Jaina in the gardens and as they walked deeper into the foliage Sylvanas couldn’t kill her curiosity fast enough. She moved with elven grace, padding quickly and carefully like a sabre cat and pressed her back flat against the marble wall beside the doors that lead out to the gardens. The curtains blew in the small breeze giving Sylvanas enough shadows to lurk in.

“I know Vereesa, but I just keep having dreams about it. I have even procured a name for it if it does ever happen. But I know Arthas would never allow it. Being the future king and queen of Lordaeron will always come first to him.”

_Since when did Vereesa become so friendly with Jaina **?**_

_I cursed myself then, for being so socially awkward. A useless lesbian of sorts._

“I had talked to King Varian before marrying Arthas about it a couple of times whilst looking after young Anduin over summer. He seemed to be on the fence about it. What, with me being a major part of the Alliance.” Jaina shrugged, she seemed to stare off into the distance of the starry sky.

“I suppose he would be worried about you choosing the Horde over the Alliance. Or neutrality when he has counted on your help and advice so many times. You may be very young, but you are a very valued member of the Alliance. You don’t need me to tell you that.” Vereesa started, her tone was serious but ending off with a grin in Jaina’s direction.

“Whilst I studied at Dalaran, Varian would visit often. He is like a brother to me. Anduin even calls me aunty but ever since the wedding Varian hasn’t contacted me at all.”

Sylvanas smiled sheepishly, she hadn’t had many dealings with the Stormwind King. But what she had noticed from Alliance war meetings was that he shared her disposition, her own bitter hatred for the Horde. To hear he was on the fence at Jaina’s idea wasn’t surprising but surprising at the same time. Constant wars and campaigns had taken their toll on everyone at late. Jaina’s idea held merit theoretically, but practically—It would end in tears. The Horde couldn’t be trusted. Varian knew all the above more so than any of them.

“But Arthas— He seems more concerned with that crown than—" Jaina cut herself off sharply and gestured with a heavy wave of the hand down her body.

“He is next in line to the throne, Jaina. “Vereesa shrugged, “A little like Sylvanas.”

Sylvanas’s ears pricked up, straight as an arrow and then flattened harshly against her head. She couldn’t stand Arthas as it was, how dare Vereesa say they were both alike! Sylvanas’s hands curled into balled fists. She would be having words with her sister in private later.

“Why is Sylvanas so….” Jaina trailed off with a huff, folding her arm across her chest.

“So Sylvanas? So stiff? So regal?” Vereesa smirked and playfully rolled her eyes, “Sylvanas has always preferred work to pleasure. She has always been fiercely independent. Has always enjoyed her own solitude when she isn’t working all day and night. You’ll find her hunched up in a tree somewhere most times. She has more of our father in her than our mother.”

Sylvanas’s balling fist uncurled at the mention of their parents. She noticed Jaina seemed to find interest in plucking at the threads of her robes.

_She never could feign disinterest as well as I could. Her eyes always betrayed her._

“In a tree? Really? Doesn’t she have any other friends or……hobbies besides work?” Jaina paused, choosing her words carefully. Sylvanas could see her cheeks burning hot with a blush.

Vereesa chuckled and shook her head, “No, ever since I can remember Sylvanas has always been a hunter and a born leader. She never lets anything, or anyone distract her. Sylvanas has always been next in line for Ranger General. Her rangers are her greatest pride, possession; her life’s work.”

Jaina made a soft gasp and hid her burning face behind her hair, “Oh…”

“That is….”

_Don’t say it Vereesa, don’t you fucking dare!_

“Hmmm?” Jaina hummed, her eyes expectantly impatient but her being was calm.

“That is until you strolled into town.”

“I didn’t ‘stroll into town’ as you so put it, Ranger.” Jaina puffed, waving her hand around in a dramatic fashion. Her voice tinged with indignation.

_Fuck! Damn it Vereesa! When will you learn to keep your mouth shut!_

Sylvanas sighed and slumped against the marble.

Jaina gave a sheepish smile and made every excuse under the sun to steer Vereesa’s assumptions away, “Yes, actually, you seem to have really riled my older sister.” Vereesa stated, leaning on her heals and folding her arms behind her back almost mirroring Sylvanas. “It is not easy to do.”

Jaina huffed a noise of subtle amusement, she waved her hand through the air dismissing Vereesa, “I have no idea what you are talking about. Me and Sylvanas decided to settle our differences and put them aside I will have you know, Ranger.” The defiance in her tone was accusing, betraying her on all levels. “But I still find her…. difficult to say the least.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Vereesa teased, a knowing look glinting in her eye. “I heard her speaking very fondly of you the other day, yano. Besides, marriages can always be annulled.”

_I did no such thing! Drop it Vereesa. Jaina doesn’t want to know. Belore!_

“She…. She did?” Jaina paused and turned to face Vereesa, her entire body relaxing. She couldn’t hide her curiosity, “What did she say?” Sylvanas watched Jaina raise an eyebrow and she couldn’t help but hide her own amusement at Jaina being teased by Vereesa. “And not my marriage.”

Vereesa tapped the side of her nose in a gesture of that’s for me to know and you to find out slowly. Jaina marched over to Vereesa and swatted her arm, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish sulk. A petulant child that was always hell bent on getting her way.

“Oh Jaina, humour an old elf?” Vereesa smiled warmly.

“I…. You……You aren’t that old.” Jaina breathed. “How old are you in fact? You don’t look anything over 16.”

Vereesa let out a bark of laughter, laughter that was hurled from the belly upwards. She wiped at the tears forming in her eyes, “Oh you are funny! Thankyou though. Let’s just say I’m a lot older than 16. The number doesn’t need to be discussed,”

_You’re about 300 years old Vereesa, more like you don’t want to scare the human girl off. You always did have a thing for humans Vereesa._

“Its not important, what is important is our previous discussion. You said you’d love to build a place of neutral territory?”

_Nice change of subject Vereesa. Smooth. Not._

Jaina nodded eagerly and the shining stars in her eyes were back with a vengeance. Burning brightly, maybe they never left. They always say the rarest diamond is found in the darkest of soils. “Yes!” She exclaimed excitedly. The naivety and innocence flooded back in her appearance then. “We have been fighting each other for years. When I studied at Dalaran briefly before marrying Arthas, Dalaran was and still is neutral. It was so nice to not have to use my magic to kill or maim someone of the Horde.”

Vereesa paused and gave her an inquisitive look, “What would you call it? Yano, if you ruled over such a city.”

‘But Arthas, he seems more concerned with that crown and throne of Lordaeron than me.’

_I know Jaina. I know Dalah’surfal._

” Jaina, I’m not _asking_ about Arthas. Answer the question.”

Sylvanas could see from just behind the curtain that Jaina’s eyes shined like the stars. They pulled her in, like she was in some sort of dream. Jaina was a riptide and Sylvanas was caught in it. Crossing over to a dark side she wasn’t familiar with.

“ _Theramore_.” Jaina breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more Thalassian to this story, but blizzard arn't helpful and don't give us enough on it.  
> All mistakes are my own as this is not beta read.
> 
> A serious thank you to all the love and support you have shown this story! It doesn't go un-noticed or un appreciated <3  
> You guys give me life when my real life is currently very shitty <3
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yes, the beginning is the Sylvanas that opened up the sky to the shadowlands in the prologue. It had initially started off as a one shot idea, which I still might play on. But as I continued writing the idea flowed with the rest of the story and I thought it would be interesting to have small inputs looking back on her life from her throughout. It was Jaina's dying wish after all.
> 
> If anyone ever needs to talk, I am on Instagram as Irish_fire_vixen  
> I do have a tumblr but its private and I cant remember my password so.... XD
> 
> Remember to be kind.  
> Stay safe, Stay at home.


	8. Can We Pretend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> I know it's been months, I'm sorry, I have had a lot of personal problems and major writers block. I have been left so uninspired the entire lock down.  
> I felt a little inspired this past month to write again. I'm hoping you guys can forgive my absence.  
> Also, poly elves are a real thing, fight me on this. LOL I was nice to our useless lesbians :)  
> <3

**Chapter 8**

_Can We Pretend?_

_4 ½ years before Sylvanas mercilessly ripped open the sky_

_The 4th year of Belore, 1_ st _Century_

_January- Month of New hunt_

Sylvanas’s felt her ears prick up as she walked down the gold cobbled path towards the training fields on her patrol. Taking in the surroundings, always on the lookout for anything unusual. Her steps quickened with a mind of their own at the sweet giggling that made her ears twitch and swivel towards the open fields. A stoke of panic crossed behind her eyes so she slowed her step. Seeming too eager would not do well for her reputation. She paused and straightened as she approached to the warm sight of Jaina being poked and investigated by her rangers. Velonara and Anya especially, running their hands through the gold strands of hair and marvelling at how it reflected and glinted in the light. Ariel seemed to be entranced with Jaina’s face. Sylvanas watched her ears flick and droop at the ends as Ariel tilted her head to the right and left and repeated. She gently touched Jaina’s nose with her fingertips. Sylvanas saw a blush creep from jaina’s neck to her cheeks. She saw a mix of curiosity and confusion cross Ariel’s face. It was hard to concentrate when she could see Velonara stoking Jaina’s hair. They had unbound the braid and let it fall wild and free down Jaina’s back.

“It’s only my hair.” Jaina murmured, she reminded Sylvanas of a content cat. Almost purring as the two elves ran their hands through her hair.

“It’s made of gold!” Anya exclaimed as she twirled a strand or two around her finger.

A bark of laughter escaped from Jaina, “Oh, it’s not! It’s more of an uncontrollable mess.” she rolled her eyes in amusement at the elves fondling her hair, “You elves……I……Have no words.” She trailed off in a light hum.

“Its so soft, I want to stroke it all day and night.” Velonara marvelled. Sylvanas caught Anya’s side long smirk and nudge of the elbow. She had flash backs there and then of being with her rangers during the night. It was no secret elves loved to indulge in polyamorous actions, but she saw the look that blazed in their eyes and she felt her feet move involuntary. Jaina would be unaware of their…….’preferences’. She saw their ears twitch and swivel at the sound of her boots crunching on the dry grass. She coughed as if she were clearing her throat and they all looked around. Everyone but Jaina as she closed her eyes at the feel of Velonara and Anya’s nails giving her head a massage. Velonara shot Sylvanas a cheeky wink and a knowing smirk, testing the waters that Sylvanas was forbidden to cross due to her ranger duties.

“Sylvanas, you should come feel The Lady Jaina’s hair. Its like golden silk spun straight from the sun.” Velonara lifted a strand and stroked it seductively, smirking from Sylvanas to Anya who returned her smirk. Jaina at the mention of Sylvanas gasped and tried to turn but was pushed back into the seat by Arial who was intent on rubbing her shoulders and looking at Jaina’s trail of freckles down the side of her neck.

“No thanks, I’m sure the lady Proudmoore has had enough of your constant …. fondling. Don’t you three have duties to attend to?” Sylvanas’s voice cut sharply through the hot air, she raised an eyebrow at how Ariel winced. She tried to keep her own blush from creeping into her neck by clasping her hands behind her back and straightening to her full height. She hoped they did not catch the bite of nail marks bleeding in her palms.

She bit a quirk of her lips back as she watched Anya jump and pluck at Ariel’s tunic trying to pull her away from Jaina’s arcane scent. Those two may have scurried but Velonara had guts, she stuck around and let her hands linger through Jaina’s hair, gently gliding along the back of the bench that Jaina sat on to her fingers tip toing along Sylvanas’s arm and pausing at the tip of her collar bone. Velonara’s face came extremely close to Sylvanas’s ears, she was sure she felt the ghost of Velonara’s lips along the shell of her outer ear.

“Tonight, again. I’ll bring the new recruits.” Velonara purred and sent her a fanged grin her way as she looked down at Sylvanas’s hands. Her own hand dragging along Sylvana’s back as she made her exit, swaying her hips seductively.

Sylvanas exhaled slowly, closing her eyes trying to purge the guilty and burning image of Velonara, Anya and Valeera in her bed from her mind. She almost made a move to turn around and leave, until she heard a cough that sounded irritated come from the bench and she suddenly could not prevent that blush from flaming her cheeks. She cursed herself for letting Jaina see the exchange between her and her rangers. There were things she did not need to know about her and that was one of them.

She quickly glanced at Jaina sitting to the side with her arms folded across her chest in a quiet sulk and a frown graced her human eyebrows. Sylvanas could feel the icy whisper of Jaina’s arcane power from where she stood. She could not supress the shudder that coursed through her. But Sylvanas’s inner bitch could not help but arise from her hiding.

“What?” Sylvanas accosted as she walked around to fully face Jaina.

Jaina puffed air from her lips in a huff and met Sylvanas’s narrowing eyes with her own cool blue eyes. She stood from the bench, her arms still folded across her chest, closing the distance between them both, “You seem to be…familiar with all of your rangers.” Jaina noted, her voice had a careful edge to it, “Especially that Velonara.”

Sylvanas noticed Jaina’s eyes were now moving, trying to read her stony expression. Sylvanas raised a spidery eyebrow in suspicion. Was that …. jealousy she saw lurking behind those arcane blue eyes. She felt her lips twitch at the corners, fighting the resistance of a smirk. She wanted to needle Jaina further.

“Maybe.” Sylvanas shrugged so easily, “Its customary in Quel’Thalas to share one another. And elves are privy to humans. Especially mages and especially your arcane power. It is quite overpowering” Sylvanas wrinkled her nose, she could almost swallow Jaina’s arcane. Almost choke on it as she suddenly become hot.

“My arcane power? I supress it often. It is not exactly something I enjoy right now. You mean…. the reason they…back there…. were-were they trying to….” Jaina blushed furiously and turned away from Sylvanas.

“Come onto you? Attract you? Seduce you? All the above? Yes.” Sylvanas said steadily. She could smell Jaina’s salt water and passionflower scent beneath her, smell the apple and pear blossom she often washed her hair with. She smelt divine, so divine Sylvanas just wanted to pull her into the tightest hug and bury her face into the hair she had been so envious of Velonara stroking.

“Oh…. I…. didn’t know elves were _like that_ ” Jaina paused suddenly and grinned up at Sylvanas. Sylvanas could not help but grin back.

“You have skin like alabaster, kissed with sunspots and have hair spun from the sun itself. Us High elves are attracted to the sun like a moth to a flame.”

“You have a way with words when you aren’t being all regal.” Jaina made a wave motion with her hand up and down Sylvanas. “Or a dick!”

“You sure looked like you were enjoying the attention.” Sylvanas said snidely.

“Jealous?”

“Could say the same for you when Velonara came near me.” Sylvanas retorted, her tone edging towards spiteful.

“Are you actually insinuating that I am jealous? Me, The lady Jaina Proudmoore of Kul tiras, future queen to Lordaeron are jealous of you?” Jaina laughed.

Sylvanas looked her up and down and waited till Jaina had simmered to an amused hum. She mirrored Jaina by crossing her arms Infront of her chest and tilted her head to the side, “Well, when you put it like that then yes.”

Jaina’s mouth fell open but no sound came out, for once the brat was speechless Sylvanas thought. “Cat got your tongue My Lady?” Sylvanas teased, stepping closer to Jaina as her eyes narrowed like a cat ready to pounce. The grin Sylvanas felt on her lips was wicked, but she could not help but feel drawn to Jaina. Even when she was in a huff with her lips formed into a pout, whilst her blue pools stared straight up at Sylvanas in defiance. She was so cute when she was angry Sylvanas noted, she just wanted to reach out and pull Jaina into her.

Jaina stomped up to Sylvanas and jabbed her in the chest “I’ll have you know I can form a sentence just fine thank you very much.” but Sylvanas didn’t even finch, she did raise an eyebrow at Jaina’s recoil holding her finger and nursing it from Sylvanas’s hard muscular chest.

“Hmph, seems like it.” Sylvanas muttered, finding amusement in how easy it was to wind Jaina up. 

“Oh! You are insufferable!” Jaina huffed and went to turn away from Sylvanas until she felt her grip on her arm, pulling her gently back around. Jaina’s eyes fell to the hand around her upper arm. A small blush creeping into her cheeks,

“Sorry. I mean it. It is just…. Actually, it doesn’t matter.” Sylvanas mumbled as she released her grip on Jaina’s arm and moved to walk away with her back to Jaina, but she found her own arm being griped by the pale hand pulling her back towards the mage.

Now it was Sylvanas’s turn for her eyes to fall onto Jaina’s hand wrapped around her arm. It was as if Jaina; s fingertips wee massaging the taught skin beneath them with vibrations of her arcane power. It was soothing but Sylvanas was not too sure if Jaina was aware she was even doing so. This girl was like the sun and Sylvanas found herself dangerously straying towards her.

“What were you going to say?” Jaina murmured, the distance closed between them. Jaina’s eyes flashed with an all too familiar but hungry warning.

Sylvanas counted every rising breath Jaina took, could feel Jaina’s heart hammering against her chest as Jaina pressed herself further into Sylvanas. Wearing her like a second skin, Jaina’s body felt so warm and soft as Sylvanas ‘s fingertips danced along her shoulders. Grazing the exposed skin along her collar bone. Sylvanas felt a haze wash over her, then flood her as she looked down into Jaina’s beautiful diamonds for eyes.

Sylvanas made a bold move, forgetting everything around them she decided to put her money where her mouth was for the first time in her life. No train of thought haunted her as a warning. She gently pressed her forehead to Jaina’s, and the twitchy hands thrust themselves into Jaina’s hair, gentle caressing her neck. Finally, she breathed against the softness of Jaina’s lips, “You’re so adorably cute when you get all flustered.” Sylvanas tilted Jaina’s chin up as she turned her face away blushing, trying to hide behind her hair. Sylvanas moved the pad of her thumb over Jaina’s lip as she smiled. Her eyes completely transfixed by the bottom lip Jaina was now biting in anticipation and silent waiting.

“Shut up you big idiot and kiss me.” Jaina breathed, pulling Sylvanas by the collar.

Sylvanas’s eyes quickly widened as Jaina reached up on to her tip toes and pulled her down, their lips slowly brushing against each other’s. Sylvanas’s heart hammered against her rib cage at the silken soft feel of Jaina’s lips as her own closed over them. Here they were, out in the open clearing fields of Quel’Thalas stealing a kiss under the cherry blossoms, under the rays of sunlight and the soft breeze that blew yellow tulip petals their way.

Sylvanas felt panic rise in her throat, her ears twitched to signal movement from slightly afar. She leapt back from Jaina, breaking the ties that bound them together as if she had been singed. Sylvanas caught the mix of horror, confusion and betrayal burn in Jaina’s blue arcane fire eyes. She looked away nervously, her ears flicking forward as the sound of light footsteps approached. Anya cleared her throat as she approached. Sylvanas suddenly felt a furious scowl grace her lips. Anya must have seen the fury on Sylvanas’s for she hesitated and looked anxiously between them both, her eyebrow raised in suspicion and mischief as she handed a letter to Sylvanas, sealed, and stamped. Sylvanas snatched the letter and threw Anya a dismissive glare. Sylvanas watched Anya shuffle off until she was out of sight, looking down at the seal she looked at Jaina hesitantly. Jaina closed the distance and saw what Sylvanas was looking at. Sylvanas could see the confusion in those blue pools.

Sylvanas broke the seal and quickly scanned the letter of her mother’s handwriting, biting down on her own lip she rolled her eyes and exhaled slowly and handed the letter to a curious Jaina. Sylvanas could feel the hot sting of Jaina’s bubbling anger for being interrupted from where she had leapt back from her. Sylvanas could feel the pang of realisation come crashing down on her chest, making it tighten with every breath.

Straightening she looked past jaina’s shoulder, “You should pack. We need to leave soon; we need to make camp at the quarter way point if we want to get to Stratholme for 4 days’ time. I do not want to use teleportation magic otherwise we could be discovered by what they warned is out there. Bringing you along is going to be a risk as it is.” Sylvanas let her voice fall flat as she moved to walk off into the city.

Jaina reached out in dismay, grabbing her arm and twisting Sylvanas to face her, “Sylvanas, are you seriously going to ignore what just happened here?”

Sylvanas stiffened, her body turning to stone at the chilly touch of Jaina’s fingertips. She looked down at the mage, her eyes were wide like a puppy’s and brimming with tears; threatening to fall. Sylvanas looked away quickly and shrugged her arm free from jaina’s grip. She caressed the warmth back into the area Jaina had unintentionally chilled to the bone. Feeling a touch of frost bite she gave her affirmation.

It took all of Sylvanas’s strength not to let her voice falter, choking back the lump in her throat.

“Yes, Proudmoore. After all, let us not forget you are married.”

******

It was an uncomfortable journey, they rode in silence, Jaina hung back from Sylvanas at the front. Jaina would often steal longing glances at Sylvanas. Sylvanas could feel her eyes burning into her back, could still taste the salt air mixed with the wooden note of whiskey of Jaina on her own lips. Sylvanas lightly touched her own bottom lip with the pad of her thumb, the ghosting heat still lingering. Lost in her own thoughts, Sylvanas had not even noticed they had reached their clearing out from Silverpine forest and her elven rangers were already fawning over Proudmoore, offering to wait on her every need, hand, and foot.

“A bit desperate of the girls don’t you think?” Sylvanas snapped from her salacious thoughts about Jaina and her rangers and turned her attention to her only human ranger, Nathanos coming to sit on his horse at her side.

“Careful, Nathanos. You are quick to judge them. But they have accepted you as one of them. Remember how long it took to do that?” Sylvanas promptly reminded him.

“It’s not so much them, but Proudmoore.” He narrowed his eyes and Sylvanas followed his gaze to Velonara making Jaina giggle. The sound distracted Sylvanas momentarily before the grimace Nathanos made brought her back, “There’s just something I don’t like about her.”

“Is it the fact she is not only the heir to the Kul ’Tiran kingdom but Lordaeron too? That she is a well-respected Mage of the Alliance? Or is it the fact she is human and taking all the attention from you and casting you into her shadow, Nathanos?” Sylvanas said, with a hint of amusement enchanting her voice. She had a knowing look about her. It touched her heart in ways Nathanos would never know to see her rangers become so acquainted with Jaina.

Nathanos threw Sylvanas a spiteful scowl and commanded his horse to turn around and left the scene. Sylvanas rolled her eyes as she slid from her own stallion and proceeded to attend her meeting with Lorthremar in her tent.

******

Sylvanas yawned as her eyes ghosted over the handwriting before her. Her reports had been staking up and she needed to clear through them, denying herself a night of pleasure with her rangers. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she looked to the doors of her tent, flapping in the small breeze that brushed past. The full moon was high, and she could tell it was late, dawn maybe being only a fleeting few hour away. She pushed the reports back and yanked her tunic above her head and pulled her leggings off and climbed into the bed. But as she settled down into her blankets, she could feel something strange, something alien. She could not put her finger on it. The night felt alive with magic.

She could feel the soft strokes of arcane magic trying to seduce her eyes to shut, the familiar scent of sea salt air and passion flowers filling her nose. Sylvanas jolted up, forgetting she was completely nude under the blanket as it fell from her chest. Jaina’s eyes dropping nervously, helpless to look away, reminding her to pull the blanket back up and around herself. She slowed her breathing and finally breathed, “Fuck Jaina! What in Azeroth were you thinking!?” Clutching the blanket around her further she frowned as he detected a hint of amusement jump in Jaina’s blue orbs.

Jaina took a step forward and clutched at her cloak and hesitated, “I…. I could not sleep. I have…difficulties to say the least.” Jaina murmured into her hood, clearly looking haunted.

Sylvanas exhaled slowly and rubbed her temples, “And what do you expect me to do about it?” She groaned.

Jaina looked away quickly, her eyes averting to fix on the fire that burned low in the hearth. Her powder blue hood fell back, her hair dancing around her shoulders and down her back like a golden blaze. Jaina cleared her throat and steadied her voice and looked directly to Sylvanas, “I just…. I just thought that…we could pretend for one moment.”

Sylvanas ran a hasty hand through her hair and looked up at Jaina, “pretend what exactly?” Sylvanas knew what Jaina was aiming at. She wanted to pretend as much as her, reality was boring after a while. But deep down she did not want to let this go.

Jaina walked closer and sat on the edge of Sylvanas’s bed, “Pretend that we all end up alright. That reality is not how it really is. Can we pretend that we might actually fight for this….?” Jaina murmured, her shadow on the tent wall, moving ever so slowly, closer to Sylvanas. Jaina suddenly with the quick flashing moves of a sabre cat was Infront of Sylvanas, on her hands and knees hovering over her, Sylvanas could not help but relax into Jaina, looking up at her.

"Jaina I need to say something...About-"

"Shhhh" Jaina whispered and held a finger to Sylvanas's lips, "It can wait." She let her hand drop to Sylvanas's neck.

Sylvanas swallowed thickly and nodded.

“‘Fight for this…’? “Sylvanas breathed, her lips brushing against Jaina’s, twirling a lock of gold between her fingers, “And what, pray tell, are we fighting for?”

“Can we pretend, just for one night.” Jaina breathed as her lips met Sylvanas’s, her hand cradling Sylvanas’s cheek to deepen the kiss.

Jaina pulled away suddenly and stared deeply into Sylvanas’s eyes, “Fighting for us.” 

_And they pretended for one night, that they could really be something, not just an idea of something._


End file.
